Mentiras Brancas
by Felias
Summary: Draco acidentalmente ingere uma poção que o torna capaz de dizer se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não , Harry, aparentemente culpado por esta situação, é forçado a 'ajuda-lo' com os efeitos colaterais. Pela primeira vez eles terão que lidar um com outro sem poderem se esconder atrás de mentiras. (Draco/Harry)
1. Acidentes em Poções

**Mentiras Brancas**

* * *

**Título Original: **_White Lies_

**Autora: **_Cassis Luna_

**Rate: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e esta fanfic a Cassis Luna_

**Shipper: **_HD/HP_

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Atenção: **_Slash, homossexualidade, universo alternativo (o desenrolar dos acontecimentos não acompanham o último livro)_

**Sumário: **_Draco toma uma poção que o torna capaz de dizer se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não , Harry, aparentemente culpado por esta situação, é forçado a 'ajuda-lo' com os efeitos colaterais. Pela primeira vez eles terão que lidar um com outro sem poder se esconder atrás de mentiras._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Acidentes em Poções**

* * *

"— irá forçar um transmorfo a se revelar, normalmente é utilizada contra a Poção Polissuco e animagos. O seu feitiço equivalente é o Feitiço Restaurativo. Entretanto, não é forte o suficiente para funcionar em Metamorfagos e eu aconselho veementemente que vocês não tentem utilizá-la contra lobisomens, a não ser que vocês queiram ficar íntimos das suas próprias entranhas, seja antes ou depois de terem administrado a poção," Snape explicou arrastando a voz e assumindo uma expressão de escárnio como se considerasse todos os presentes culpados por pensar em tentar utilizar a poção contra um lobisomem, o que na verdade não era nenhum absurdo. "Bichos-papões podem–"

Harry podia sentir a forma como suas pálpebras iam ficando pesadas à medida que ele tentava, em vão, se manter focado na voz de Snape e em sua área de trabalho. Ele havia sido obrigado a fazer dupla com Malfoy, novamente, – _o que não era nada surpreendente, apesar de que Snape já deveria ter se cansado a muito tempo de juntá-los na esperança de humilhá-lo_ – e ele estava sentado em um dos banquinhos, sendo o responsável pelos ingredientes enquanto Malfoy estava de pé ao lado do caldeirão, mexendo e murmurando os feitiços necessários para mantê-lo na temperatura correta.

Experiências passadas haviam ensinado aos dois que brigar não iria fazer com que as poções ficassem prontas sozinhas _(apesar de ele ter se divertido bastante no início, afina,l Snape acabava sendo obrigado a tirar pontos de Malfoy também por conta das brigas)_ então eles finalmente chegaram a um acordo no qual Harry ficaria responsável por talhar, macerar e cortar os ingredientes _(ter morado com os Dursleys tinha suas vantagens, _Harry pensou amargamente_, fora a proteção mágica por estar sob o teto da irmã de sua mãe, o que prevenira que ele fosse utilizado como capacho pelo Lorde das Trevas)_ enquanto Draco fazia todo o trabalho minucioso e as partes complicadas.

Harry nunca possuíra o dom da precisão. Ele estava mais para "uma pitada disso e um pouco mais daquilo" do que "dez mililitros disso e ¼ de um copo daquilo".

Em pouco tempo Snape parou de falar e passou a checar todos os caldeirões um por um, indo em direção ao fundo da sala, e Harry finalmente se deu conta de que ele falhara mais uma vez em prestar atenção.

Ele suspirou, essas noites mal dormidas estavam seriamente prejudicando-o. _Okay, Poção Restaurativa._ _O que será que vem depois dos rabos de ratazana?_ Ele pensou, vasculhando sua própria coleção de plantas. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso ele vasculhava seu cérebro na tentativa de recordar os ingredientes que Snape havia citado mais cedo. Alguma coisa que começava com ab... Ele pegou o abrótano–

"_Absinto_, Potter, absinto! Você não estava prestando atenção?" Malfoy exclamou, fungando com desdém. Ainda assim sua mão continuava mexendo a poção em intervalos de tempo perfeitos, sem perder o ritmo. Harry conseguia imaginá-lo contando _(... doze, treze, quatorze...) _em sua cabeça até as necessárias vinte e três mexidas no sentido horário enquanto ele franzia o cenho com impaciência e se preparava para repreendê-lo.

Há muito tempo Harry já admitira para si mesmo que entre os dois Malfoy é quem era o gênio de Poções, e de má vontade, ele ficava impressionado com a forma horrivelmente irritante com a qual Malfoy era capaz de ser preciso com o número e a velocidade de mexidas ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia prestar atenção no que ele estava fazendo.

"Cinco pontos da Grifinória por não ter prestado atenção, Potter," a voz de Snape reverberou pela masmorra, fazendo com que os sonserinos soltassem risadinhas silenciosas e os grifinórios praguejassem. Harry encarou o professor que estava de costas para ele, vendo a forma como ele continuava checando os caldeirões indo em direção ao fundo da sala. Era como se Snape estivesse tão acostumado a tirar pontos de Harry que agora ele o fazia quase que inconscientemente. Era perturbador.

"Eu estava prestando atenção, Malfoy," Harry mentiu, tendo que murmurar para que Snape não o escutasse.

"Quer dizer então que o inverno congelou o seu cérebro ao invés das suas orelhas?" Draco provocou, retrucando rapidamente. "Não que exista algo para ser congelado dentro dessa sua cabeça enorme," acrescentou com um sorrisinho de lado. Vários sonserinos que estavam próximos deles riram abertamente.

Draco removeu sua varinha de dentro do caldeirão, deixando que ela ficasse pingando logo acima da poção (_Ah, isso significava que ele já terminara de mexer vinte e três vezes._) e gesticulou uma das mãos em direção à tábua de cortar que estava sob a responsabilidade de Harry. "Agora macere o _absinto_ e não o abrótano."

"Sim, Excelentíssimo Chatonildo," Harry respondeu de volta, revirando os olhos e deixando de lado o abrótano que ele já havia começado a macerar. Ele estendeu uma das mãos para apanhar uma planta verde e folhosa em um dos cantos da mesa – e prontamente deixou escapar uma um ganido quando Draco desferiu um tapa sobre sua mão. "Porque diabos você fez isso?"

"Potter, isso é um estragão," Draco disse, suspirando de forma exasperada. "Apesar de ambas as plantas terem origens muito próximas, eu duvido muito que um estragão seja idêntico a um absinto, então ou você me oferece uma bela desculpa para ter cometido esse erro ou eu serei obrigado a atribui-lo a sua imensa estupidez, _novamente_."

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, massageando a parte da mão que havia recebido o tapa. Ele olhou para a planta novamente e se deu conta, sem jeito, de que realmente aquele era um estragão, e que o absinto estava posicionado exatamente ao lado do abrótano que ele havia abusado mais cedo. Ele corou ao perceber o próprio erro e mais do que depressa apanhou o absinto, sentindo-se envergonhado. Sem paciência começou a amassar a planta com apenas uma das mãos. Minutos depois tornou novamente a encarar Malfoy. "Satisfeito?", grunhiu.

Se o sorrisinho vitorioso de Draco servisse de algum parâmetro, de fato o bruxo ficara satisfeito. "Honestamente Potter, você é horrível em Poções. Porque é que você ainda não desistiu?"

Um silvo fraco chamou a atenção de ambos e Harry lançou um olhar para a agora furiosa e borbulhante poção no caldeirão. Bem, ele poderia não ser nenhum Mestre em Poções, mas pelo menos ele sabia que a mesma não deveria estar reagindo daquela forma. O absinto, quase que de forma ofensiva, permanecia largado sobre a tábua logo ao lado do estragão, _agora_ totalmente macerado. Harry sorriu. "Para te arrastar para baixo junto comigo," brincou, começando a rir quando Draco praguejou e rapidamente recolheu o absinto em suas mãos, jogando-o dentro do caldeirão.

O caldeirão continuou borbulhando por um tempo para depois começar lentamente a se acalmar, fervendo devagar, exatamente como fizera há alguns minutos atrás.

"Cinco pontos da Grifinória por tentar deliberadamente sabotar a poção do Sr. Malfoy," Snape exclamou, soando muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

O som de um baque soou baixinho quando a testa de Harry colidiu com a mesa. Ele virou a cabeça para lançar um olhar mortífero na direção de Draco, que agora emanava presunção. "Essa poção também é minha," ele murmurou erguendo a cabeça, finalmente percebendo que o montinho de estragão macerado não estava tão grande quanto ele se recordava. Malfoy provavelmente havia pego um pouco da planta quando recolhera o absinto, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo em meio a pressa. Ele piscou quando o silvo de antes retornou, e ele girou a cabeça para olhar para a poção que agora borbulhava com ferocidade. "Um, Malfoy?"

"O que é agora, Pot –"

_**BOOM!**_

Silêncio.

E então…

"Dez pontos da Grifinória por estragar a poção do Sr. Malfoy, Potter," a voz arrastada de Snape cortou o silêncio da sala que se encontrava preenchida por uma fumaça preta. "E fique aqui quando a aula acabar para cumprir a sua detenção," zombou.

A careta que Malfoy assumira logo após o caldeirão explodir em sua cara imediatamente desapareceu com a menção da detenção que Harry receberia. Ele girou o punho enquanto se Scorgificava sem nenhum esforço, até que ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e sua careta retornou com força. "Muito obrigado, Potter, agora teremos que refazer a poção."

Ron e Hermione olharam para ele de forma compadecida, dando tapinhas em suas costas à medida que o deixavam para trás para encarar sua condenação. Malfoy sorriu para ele com um brilho malicioso para logo em seguida sair das masmorras acompanhado de Goyle. Mais do que depressa ficaram para trás apenas ele e Snape, que agora o olhava com a sua forma habitual, um misto de arrogância e insulto que só ele conseguia fazer sem nenhum esforço.

A frase_ "foi culpa do Malfoy"_ já estava praticamente na ponta de sua língua, o que de fato era verdade, sério.

Fora Malfoy quem colocara o estragão no caldeirão, apesar dele saber muito bem que Snape nunca consideraria isso como uma justificativa boa o bastante para explicar o que acontecera. Depois da guerra e tudo mais, seria normal pensar que o homem finalmente ficaria mais compreensivo, ou pelo menos teria amolecido após ser abertamente reconhecido pelos seus esforços na guerra do Mundo Bruxo contra o bom e velho Voldemort, mas Harry obviamente estava esperando muito do mestre de Poções.

Apesar de Harry não odiar mais Snape, ele ainda considerava o professor um idiota viscoso. (_o que era okay de se pensar, já que o sentimento era mútuo)_

"Limpe esta sala, Potter," Snape começou ameaçadoramente, olhando-o por baixo de seu nariz torto. "Eu quero todos os ingredientes guardados em seus respectivos lugares e as mesas, o chão e o teto positivamente _brilhando_ quando eu retornar em meia hora."

_Então fora por isso que Snape não dissera para a classe limpar suas próprias mesas,_ Harry pensou de forma rabugenta.

"Deixe os caldeirões fervendo." E com isso Snape passou por Harry com um impressivo esvoaçar de capa para logo em seguida sair porta a fora.

Certo, talvez Snape tivesse no final das contas amolecido um pouco.

Ele não recolhera a varinha de Harry, então tudo o que ele precisava fazer era usar _Scourgify_ como um louco e a sala ficaria novinha em folha. Os ingredientes teriam que ser estocados manualmente, claro, já que ele não queria acidentalmente colocar a pedra lunar junto com o acônito. Estava na hora de por as mãos na massa.

Claro que ele não se esquecera de que na verdade não era para ele estar fazendo isso. Aquilo tudo era culpa do Malfoy, o idiota arrogante que sempre tentava atormentá-lo. Apesar de que, Harry refletiu, não havia nada de novo nisso. Era reconfortante poder ser capaz de passar por algo tão _normal_, honestamente. Quer dizer, isso era a coisa mais próxima do normal que ele já possuíra. Depois da guerra, tudo simplesmente parou de fazer sentido. O Mundo Bruxo tratava-o como se ele fosse alguma espécie de deus, assim como o restante da população de Hogwarts.

Ele concordara em passar por aquele oitavo ano quando McGonagall oferecera apenas porque queria se manter próximo de algo familiar e provavelmente reconquistar o senso de normalidade que Voldemort lhe roubara. A ideia parecera ser boa na época, bem, ainda parecia ser, mas ele não contara com o fato de que os alunos do primeiro ano iriam se alinhar diante dele para pedir um autógrafo ou que multidões se amontoariam ao seu redor para perguntar "_como foi que você o matou, como foi que você o matou, como foi que você o matou"._

Graças aos céus ele tinha seus amigos que o tratavam como o velho Harry. Ron e Hermione finalmente estavam juntos, e era bom vê-los demonstrando aberta e confortavelmente o amor que tinham um pelo o outro. Mas então Neville também começou a sair com Luna, e Ginny começou a investir nele agressivamente, o que... não deveria incomodá-lo, mas incomodava.

Afinal de contas ele _gostava_ de Ginny… Ele conseguia imaginá-los se casando e tendo filhos. Ele gostava dela, era só que...

Harry franziu o cenho.

Talvez ele não gostasse mais dela como antes.

A parte pior é que agora tudo estava mais insano. Bem, 'tudo' havia sido bem insano por toda sua vida, mas agora que o psicótico Lorde das Trevas que tentara dominar o mundo e matar a todos havia sido derrotado, estava na hora dele voltar a ser um garoto-bruxo normal! (_Tudo bem que ele tinha dezoito anos, dificilmente era um garoto, mas mesmo assim..._)

Reconhecidamente, até Harry tinha que admitir que ele fora inocente demais ao esperar que as pessoas fossem simplesmente esquecer do Garoto-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes. Teria sido muito bom para ser verdade. Ser simplesmente Harry, isso seria–

Uma risada estridente interrompeu suas reflexões.

"Oh, Potter, seu canalha –"

"Pirraça!" Harry assumiu uma careta enquanto olhava para o fantasma que atravessara a parede e agora circulava logo acima dele, gargalhando profusamente.

"Oh, Potter, que encantador! Ele se acha tão charmoso! Sua cabeça enorme inchando! Até explodir!" Pirraça cantou, sorrido maliciosamente e mostrando os dentes. Ele se lançou para frente quando Harry apenas balançou uma das mãos em sua direção, ocupado demais em ajeitar os ingredientes da parte de baixo do gabinete.

Logo em seguida Harry assistiu com horror jarras e garrafas começarem a voar do armário em direção à parede oposta, provocando um grande estrondo, barulho de algo se despedaçando e – um _blub_? O quê? –

_**BOOM!**_

Ele girou a cabeça na direção da parede, em pânico, praticamente esperando se deparar com alguma espécie de buraco. Não havia nenhum buraco, mas aquilo não lhe trazia nenhum alívio, porque Pirraça estava se divertindo imensamente com os ingredientes do gabinete. Ele não sabia como poderia estrangular um fantasma, mas merda, como ele queria descobrir!

"Snape'y não ficará feliz quando ele ver Potty –" Pirraça continuava cantarolando, quase dando risadinhas de alegria enquanto se afastava do armário para dar reviravoltas no ar, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry ao mergulhar para baixo, divertindo-se com a expressão de horror na cara do bruxo que rapidamente mudava de pânico para raiva. "Pobre Potty–"

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo.

Tanto Harry quanto Pirraça congelaram, virando as cabeças na direção do portal onde Snape estava de pé, chocado, o corpo tenso devido a fúria reprimida. Harry teria ficado com pena dele se não estivesse tão ocupando sentindo pena de si mesmo.

Especialmente porque Snape começou a tremer e Pirraça convenientemente se apressou a desaparecer através do teto.

"N-não fui eu!" Harry guinchou.

Snape girou para encará-lo com escárnio. "Eu sei disso, Potter!" ele grunhiu. "Agora saia imediatamente daqui antes que eu faça você limpar essa bagunça!"

Harry saiu da sala como se fosse um raio, correndo o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam suportar.

"Maldito poltergeist –" foi à última coisa que ele escutou ao se afastar das masmorras indo em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Que fique claro que Harry Potter não era nenhum pouco estúpido, ele sabia quando uma rota de fuga era lhe apresentada em uma bandeja de prata.

Mas apesar disso, pobre Professor Snape.

Mas por outro lado…

Pobre Pirraça.

Ele já estava próximo do retrato da Mulher Gorda, bastava que ele atravessasse o corredor do sétimo andar, pensando nisso ele apertou o passo – e um pedaço quadrado do chão logo abaixo de si desapareceu completamente.

Ele xingou enquanto uma das mãos se agarrava a varinha que estava no interior de seu bolso e a outra vasculhava por qualquer coisa na qual ele pudesse se agarrar, apesar de não haver nada muito próximo a medida em que ia caindo. Ele deixou escapar um doloroso '_oof'_ quando seus dedos freneticamente alcançaram e se agarraram a borda do piso, e ele sibilou ao sentir o raspar da pedra contra a sua bochecha, seus quadris e joelho, fora o súbito esforço sobre os seus dedos na tentativa de segurar todo o peso de seu corpo para evitar que ele despencasse.

Exalando profundamente, ele não tinha certeza se deveria agradecer as estrelas por seus reflexos ou praguejar contra elas por o terem colocado nesta situação, _outra vez_. Com suas mãos ocupadas, ele sabia muito bem que era impossível fazer qualquer movimento mais elaborado com a varinha.

Agarrando-se a alguns dos pedaços de pedra do piso e usando as unhas, ele se ergueu com muito esforço, passando a usar os cotovelos quando finalmente pode.

Na semana passada havia sido um armário de vassouras, ontem fora uma parede…

No momento em que ele conseguiu sair daquele buraco ele se ergueu e começou a correr a distância que ainda restava até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele não iria brincar com a sorte, vai que o resto do chão resolvia se abrir novamente para tentar engoli-lo.

Ele saltou através do retrato imediatamente avançando na direção de Ron e Hermione que estavam inclinados sobre o dever de casa em frente a lareira. _(Pelo menos Hermione esta.)_

"O castelo está tentando me comer!" ele exclamou, sendo vitorioso em fazer com que seus amigos e alguns grifinórios próximos o encarassem como se ele finalmente tivesse enlouquecido.

"Um," Ron começou a falar vagarosamente e com um pouco de nervosismo. "Você está bem, cara?"

"O que você quer dizer com o castelo está tentando te comer?" Hermione perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Bem –" Harry começou e então piscou. Agora que ele parara pra pensar sobre o assunto a explicação que ele tinha em mente soava como se ele definitivamente tivesse perdido a razão. A história que planejara contar soara tão bem alguns minutos atrás, mas de verdade, quanto mais ele pensava a respeito, mais ele percebia o quão... inacreditável era tudo aquilo. "Não tenho certeza," ele finalmente respondeu, se jogando em uma cadeira. "Provavelmente sou apenas eu sendo desajeitado," deu de ombros.

Ron gargalhou com isso. "E você vai e joga a culpa no castelo?"

Harry não pode evitar começar a rir ao ouvir isso.

Naquela mesma noite, ao se deitar, ele pensou que talvez aqueles fossem meros acidentes.

Ele provavelmente tropeçara sobre alguma coisa e acabara caindo dentro do armário de vassouras, e ele de fato escorara na parede no outro dia, podendo ter acionado alguma coisa... E ele provavelmente também fizera alguma coisa para acionar o chão.

Bem, pelo menos não caíra pelo buraco da mesma forma que atravessara a parede no outro dia. Ele demorara três horas só para descobrir como abrir à bendita, e quando finalmente conseguiu, já havia passado da meia-noite.

A verdade é que ele apenas queria ter uma boa noite de sono, muito obrigado.

E considerando o que acontecera na aula de Poções, ele provavelmente precisaria de uma para se preparar para um verdadeiro inferno pela manhã.

Snape estava de mau humor, e quando Snape estava de mau humor significava que todo mundo também estava porque qualquer deslize, por menor que fosse, significaria perder pontos. Quando o mestre de Poções ficava assim, até mesmo os sonserinos não estavam a salvo da habilidade inerente de Severus Snape de sair dando bronca por qualquer motivo.

Harry afundou ainda mais em seu banquinho, sentindo como se de alguma forma aquilo fosse culpa sua, mas ao mesmo tempo estava agradecido por Snape não ter decidido descarregar toda aquela raiva nele. Claro que em menos de quinze minutos já haviam sido descontados dez pontos da Grifinória e tudo por sua causa, mas pelo menos ele não era o único que estava sendo punido.

Poções havia sido a última aula que eles tiveram no outro dia e infelizmente era a primeira aula de hoje, portanto o caldeirão de todos estava exatamente a onde eles haviam deixado.

"Me deixa adivinhar, Potter, é você o responsável por isso," Draco murmurou logo ao seu lado, erguendo um pequeno frasco de Poção Polissuco que Snape havia bondosamente disponibilizado.

"O quê? Pela Poção Polissuco?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Não, seu imbecil, responsável pela súbita vontade do Professor Snape de sair arrancado todas as nossas cabeças."

Harry se virou para o outro lado para poder esconder o rubor carregado de culpa que tomou conta de suas bochechas. "Súbita? Ele _sempre_ está com vontade de arrancar as nossas cabeças."

Draco escarneceu. "Você quer dizer a _sua_ cabeça. A Sonserina já perdeu dez pontos hoje, isso é um absurdo!"

"Não reclame, Malfoy," Harry comentou pesarosamente. "A Grifinória já perdeu trinta."

Draco sorriu de lado. "E de quem foi à culpa?"

Harry virou a cabeça para encará-lo. "Não, eu não sou o culpado por isso," exclamou com veemência.

"Okay, parcialmente culpado então," Draco replicou, dando de ombros.

Harry não tinha a menor ideia de como poderia responder a acusação, por isso acabou tendo que se limitar a ficar resmungando enquanto Snape finalmente terminava de atormentar Lilá Brown e pedia para que todos os presentes começassem a tomar suas respectivas poções.

Draco olhou para a Poção Polissuco enojado. "Não consigo acreditar que terei de beber algo contendo um cabelo seu, Potter. Só de pensar a respeito tenho vontade de vomitar."

Harry, que estava pronto para puxar alguns fios do próprio cabelo, sorriu de forma maldosa. "Se você preferir posso cuspir na sua poção, Malfoy."

Draco ficou verde ao ouvir isso. "Será que você precisa ser tão vulgar? Anda logo e coloca seu cabelo no frasco enquanto eu não estou olhando, assim posso fingir que ela não foi contaminada," ele ordenou.

Harry meramente continuou passando os dedos pelo cabelo, enrolando o sonserino. "Nós podemos trocar de lugar se você quiser. Eu posso tomar a poção."

Ele não tinha a menor ideia do porquê Malfoy considerava ser sua obrigação experimentar todas as poções que eles confeccionavam, Harry acreditava que o motivo do loiro fazer isso era para aprender tudo o que podia sobre a matéria. Afinal de contas, qual a melhor forma de estudar poções do que experimentando-as?

"Não, Potter," Draco revirou os olhos empurrando o frasco de Poção Polissuco em sua direção. "Ande logo com isso."

E então Harry finalmente puxou alguns fios do próprio cabelo e os depositou sobre o líquido viscoso. Por alguns momentos a poção soltou um leve silvo e de repente começou a mudar de cor, ficando levemente clara como ouro. "Saúde, Malfoy," ele sorriu.

Draco se virou para encará-lo, um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual e cheirando o frasco desconfiado. "Qualquer coisa contendo um pedaço seu deveria ser rotulado como veneno," murmurou para logo em seguida tomar toda a poção em um único gole, parecendo estar fazendo isso com um imenso esforço.

Harry ficou de costas para Malfoy acreditando que o mesmo desejava ter um pouco de privacidade. Ele conseguia se recordar de sua própria experiência com a Poção Polissuco e, apesar de não ter sido nada doloroso, fora no mínimo esquisito. Ele olhou ao redor de si, observando o resto da turma, e ficou maravilhado com o que viu. Dois Blaise Zabini, duas Lilá Brown, duas Padma Patil, duas Hermione Granger, dois Ron Weasley, dois Gregory Goyle… Ele se virou na direção de Draco e não pode evitar a gargalhada que escapuliu por entre seus lábios quando se deparou com a sua própria imagem o encarando de forma pensativa.

Ao ouvi-lo rir, Draco-Harry o encarou com sarcasmo. "Estou feliz ao ver que você considera isso tudo muito hilário, Potter, porque para mim esta está sendo uma experiência absolutamente pavorosa." E então parou surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Harry saindo de sua própria boca.

Isso só fez com que Harry risse com mais força. Pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza de que o típico olhar zombeteiro de Malfoy não combinava com ele.

Draco se olhou de cima em baixo, sorrindo de forma maldosa. "Tomar a Poção Restaurativa parece ser um imenso desperdício agora. Imagine como seria divertido dançar em cima da mesa da Grifinória desse jeito."

Era nessas horas que Harry imaginava como teria sido sua vida se ele tivesse aceitado a mão de Draco no primeiro ano. No ápice da Guerra os Malfoy haviam subitamente se voltado contra Voldemort e Harry se recordava do quanto ficara surpreso por ter se sentido mais leve e aliviado ao descobrir que Draco e Narcissa haviam trocado de lado. Lucius, entretanto, se manteve firmemente ao lado do Lorde das Trevas e atualmente estava encarcerado em Azkaban.

Vários gemidos ao redor da sala chamou a atenção de ambos, e um por um todos os estudantes voltavam a sua forma original logo após tomarem um frasco de Poção Restaurativa.

Draco-Harry fungou ressentido. "Que pena," ele disse, dando de ombros ao usar Scourgify no frasco que ainda segurava e o preenchia até a metade com a poção contida no caldeirão.

"Realmente, uma pena," Harry retrucou secamente.

Draco-Harry ergue o frasco em um brinde zombeteiro e tomou todo o conteúdo em um só gole. Ele estremeceu com o gosto e colocou o objeto sobre a mesa de trabalho–

E neste exato instante Harry assistiu a forma como Draco tombou para frente e escorregou em direção ao chão, caindo sobre ele.

Entrando em pânico e pulando imediatamente do banquinho, seus joelhos se chocaram dolorosamente contra o chão a medida que todo o peso de Malfoy era lançado sobre si. O loiro tremia violentamente.

Snape surgiu ao seu lado em um piscar de olhos. "O que foi que você fez, Potter?" Ele sibilou.

Harry abriu a boca enquanto arregalava os olhos e via a forma como o corpo pálido convulsionava em seus braços. "Nada! Eu – ele de repente –"

E então Malfoy ficou imóvel, relaxando o corpo sobre o de Harry.

Harry respirou fundo, virando o loiro para olhar seu rosto e checar seu pulso. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo ao encontrar um.

Em poucos minutos todos estavam ao redor deles, alguns parecendo assustados, outros zangados, chocados, ou apenas curiosos.

Snape conjurou um feitiço para fazer com que Malfoy ficasse mais leve e logo depois sibilou para que o resto dos estudantes saíssem do caminho ao mesmo tempo em que erguia Draco nos braços. "A aula acabou, limpem seus locais de trabalho. Granger fique de olho na turma." E então ele se virou na direção de Harry com uma careta. "Potter, me acompanhe," disse irritado para logo em seguida sair praticamente correndo das masmorras, a capa tremulando furiosamente logo atrás de si.

Harry olhou uma última vez para as faces pálidas de Hermione e Ron antes de sair correndo na direção da enfermaria.

Draco acordou sentindo-se inexplicavelmente tonto enquanto encarava com os olhos semicerrados o teto branco. Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Snape, e quem era a outra pessoa – Potter? E também havia Madame Pomfrey. Ele piscou – e então grunhiu ao se dar conta de que estava na enfermaria.

_Sem ter a mínima ideia do motivo_, pensou amargamente.

Sentando-se, acabou deixando escapar um gemido devido à pequena onda de náuseas que o assolou.

As vozes imediatamente se calaram e subitamente vários sons de passos começaram a se aproximar.

Draco piscou algumas vezes tentando focar a visão antes de olhar na direção de Madame Pomfrey que caminhava apressadamente até a onde ele estava. Ele franziu o cenho. Piscou novamente, agora com força, porque havia pontos claros dançando em seu campo de visão. Estes pontos ficaram ainda mais nítidos à medida que a bruxa se aproximava.

Ele a encarou de forma idiota.

Madame Pomfrey finalmente estava ao seu lado e ele não estava escutando nada do que ela estava dizendo, pois estava ocupado demais encarando os... Bem, aquilo não se parecia mais com pontos. Na verdade era como se houvesse um leve brilho rodeando a bruxa. Era algo quase que belo.

"Só irei conjurar alguns feitiços, Sr. Malfoy, apenas um rápido check-up, okay?" Madame Pomfrey informou, movendo a varinha várias vezes à medida que franzia o cenho.

Snape, que agora estava logo atrás dela, o olhava preocupado. "Tem alguma coisa errada com ele, Madame Pomfrey?"

Havia um leve brilho ao redor de Snape também.

"Na verdade não há nada de errado com ele, Professor Snape, ele…" Madame Pomfrey continuou parecendo não saber o que dizer enquanto olhava confusa para Draco. "Ele está perfeitamente saudável."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção da bruxa.

"Qual foi mesmo a poção que ele tomou?"

Com isso Snape praticamente rosnou, o que atraiu a atenção de Draco na direção de Potter, que estava no final da cama, parecendo se sentir imensamente nervoso, culpado e simplesmente confuso. O grifinório também tinha o mesmo brilho rodeando seu corpo.

"_Supostamente_ uma Poção Restaurativa," Snape retrucou, colocando ênfase na primeira palavra. Ele olhou de forma penetrante na direção de Potter. "O que foi que você colocou na poção, Potter?"

"Nada!" Harry exclamou sacudindo ambas as mãos diante de si para se defender. "Bem, teve o estragão – não, espere, isso foi na poção que explodiu, mas nós seguimos as instruções corretamente quando tivemos que refazê-la."

"Então você não colocou mais nada no caldeirão?" Snape questionou secamente.

"Eu já te disse que não, nada!" Harry retrucou, ficando irritado.

"Seria possível, Professor Snape," Madame Pomfrey começou e todas as cabeças se viraram para encará-la. "Que o Sr. Malfoy não tenha tido apenas uma reação alérgica ao ingerir a poção?" E então ela se virou para Draco. "Sr. Malfoy, você está se sentindo diferente?"

Draco deu de ombros, coçando um dos olhos. O brilho continuava presente ao redor dos três. "Na verdade não, mas todos vocês estão… Brilhando," ele finalizou de forma seca.

Todo mundo o encarou com incredulidade.

"Brilhando," Snape repetiu sem achar graça nenhuma disso.

"Okay, querido, acredito que você precise descansar mais um pouco," Madame Pomfrey comentou. "Você pode aparenta estar perfeitamente saudável, mas aquela poção te pegou de jeito."

Draco concordou, pensando em como ele ainda estava sonolento e sentindo-se enjoado e tonto…

"Eu irei te acordar depois do almoço, querido, agora vá dormir," Madame Pomfrey garantiu para logo em seguida fechar as cortinas ao redor de sua cama.

Logo em seguida ele pode ouvi-la expulsar Snape e Potter da enfermaria, dizendo para que ambos não perturbassem seus pacientes.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora: **_Bem, as atualizações serão semanais, mas tentarei apertar um pouco um passo logo no início para aproveitar minha semana de folga. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que se divirtam da mesma forma que me diverti lendo esta história._

_Até a próxima!_


	2. O Problema

**N/T:** _Primeiro preciso pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o segundo capítulo, sei que havia garantido atualizações mais rápidas, porém, infelizmente, minha cadelinha de um ano e meio (uma louca salsichinha), adoeceu devido a uma virose e passei algumas noites em claro aferindo temperatura, ajustando o soro e tentando lutar contra uma desidratação severa._

_Mas agora que tudo está voltando a normal, depois de muitos vômitos, seringadas de remédio goela abaixo (tenho certeza que ela irá me odiar depois de tudo isso, hahaha), posso finalmente sentar e traduzir mais alguns capítulos._

_Confesso que estou tendo certa dificuldade em traduzir esta fanfic, nada muito grave, mas é algo que acredito que devo compartilhar com vocês. Não sei se dá para notar na tradução, mas a narrativa da Cassis é extremamente rápida, dando um tom dinâmico para a história. Isso em inglês funciona maravilhosamente bem, mas em português... Nossa língua tem uma necessidade absurda de preencher elos com conjunções, preposições, artigos, [...], enfim, um trabalhão danado. Portanto estou tendo que "linkar" algumas coisas dando um jeitinho brasileiro em algumas frases. Espero que isso não esteja interferindo no ritmo de leitura de vocês._

_Quanto a ironias e palavrões, estas são duas coisas que infelizmente estão se perdendo um pouco no meio da tradução. Nossa língua possui poucos do que chamo "palavrões inofensivos", enquanto em inglês há pencas e mais pencas. Outro problema é o sarcasmo, português é muito formal, certinho, é quase que impossível se adequar a um discurso coloquial e irônico sem soar vulgar ou alguma espécie de caipira desajeitado. Mas estou tentando ao máximo preservar a essência da fic. Só quero garantir que a experiência esteja sendo agradável para todos._

_Espero que aproveitem este capítulo. As coisas estão ficando mais interessantes!_

* * *

******Mentiras Brancas**

* * *

**Título Original: **_White Lies_

**Autora: ** _Cassis Luna_

**Rate: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e esta fanfic a Cassis Luna_

**Shipper: **_HD/HP_

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Atenção: **_Slash, homossexualidade, universo alternativo (o desenrolar dos acontecimentos não acompanham o último livro)_

**Sumário: **_Draco bebe uma poção que o torna capaz de dizer se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não , Harry, aparentemente culpado por esta situação, é forçado a 'ajuda-lo' com os efeitos colaterais. Pela primeira vez eles terão que lidar um com outro sem poder se esconder atrás de mentiras. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - O Problema**

* * *

Mais tarde, quando Draco tornou a despertar, não se surpreendeu ao ver Madame Pomfrey inclinando-se sobre seu corpo. Porém, ele ficou espantado ao perceber que a estranha luz cintilante continuava rodeando a bruxa.

Deixando escapar uma tosse forçada, ele se fez ser notado para que ela se afastasse um pouco, dando espaço para que pudesse se sentar. Draco também percebeu que Snape e Potter estavam mais uma vez na enfermaria, bem distantes de sua cama e discutindo calorosamente. Ele meio que sentiu pena de Potter, não era fácil aguentar as perseguições de Snape. E honestamente? Ele não acreditava ser do feitio do grifinório sair sabotando poções.

Seria algo muito anti-Potter, afinal de contas, Draco gostava de pensar que apesar deles brigarem com regularidade, a famosa animosidade entre os dois havia diminuído consideravelmente. Mas apesar de tudo isso Potter continuava sendo para ele um idiota irritante.

"Originalmente eu havia planejado te liberar antes de dar a hora do almoço, Sr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey comentou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. "Mas parece que o Professor Snape precisa trocar uma palavrinha com você."

E neste exato instante um elfo doméstico resolveu aparecer com um estampido seco, deixando uma travessa repleta de comida logo ao lado de sua cama.

Madame Pomfrey começou a conversar com o elfo, mas Draco não estava realmente interessado em prestar atenção no que ela dizia, porque Snape e Harry finalmente se deram conta de que ele acordara e agora caminhavam em sua direção. Mais uma vez, à medida que ambos se aproximavam, a luz cintilante ao redor de seus corpos ficava cada vez mais pronunciada.

Ele suspirou. De verdade, algumas vezes seu padrinho conseguia ser mais protetor do que sua mãe. E ele não queria imaginar Snape se debulhando sobre ele, perguntando se ele havia tomado café-da-manhã, e foi por isso que se esforçou para afastar estas imagens absurdas o mais rápido possível de sua mente.

"Alguma novidade, Sr. Malfoy?" Snape perguntou, apesar de seus olhos ainda estarem concentrados no grifinório ao seu lado, lançando adagas na direção de Potter que se ocupava em encarar o chão.

Madame Pomfrey fez alguns gestos breves com a varinha para só depois se voltar na direção de Snape. "Ele está bem, Professor, de verdade. Não consigo detectar nada de errado."

Snape desviou o olhar de Potter para encará-lo. Draco deu de ombros. "Todos vocês continuam brilhando", comentou mais por saber que as expressões de todos os presentes ao ouvir isso seriam extremamente engraçadas.

De imediato Madame Pomfrey ficou preocupada e Snape pareceu ficar mais tenso e aflito do que o normal. Porém ele ficou surpreso ao ver que Potter sorrira em sua direção, começando a rir.

Sem reservas Snape se virou na direção de Potter, inclinando-se sobre o rapaz. "Qual o motivo da graça, Sr. Potter?"

Harry imediatamente assumiu uma postura defensiva, o sorriso esvaindo-se de sua face. "Nada, Professor!"

Com isso algo aconteceu. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ao notar que a luz dourada que rodeava Potter subitamente não era mais assim tão clara e começava a ficar negra. "Woah!", ele exclamou surpreso, pulando para trás na direção da cabeceira da cama.

Todas as cabeças se voltaram em sua direção.

A coisa… preta rodeando o corpo de Potter, não grande o suficiente para engoli-lo, continuava… ali. Mais tarde Draco iria descrevê-la como se fossem pomos negros voando todos muito juntos, mas agora a única coisa que conseguia fazer era encarar Harry boquiaberto.

E Harry também estava encarando-o de volta.

"O que é, Sr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou, se posicionando quase que instantaneamente ao seu lado e soando muito preocupada.

"O que diabos é isso?", Draco exclamou, gesticulando profusamente com uma das mãos na direção de Harry.

Confuso e um pouco assustado, Harry olhou para baixo, para si mesmo. "Um," ele disse quando viu apenas as suas vestes normais. Ele meio que esperara encontrar um bebê acromântula agarrado ao seu torso com todas as suas pernas, mas não havia _nem_ uma aranha normal em suas roupas. Não que ele pudesse ver, já que elas eram negras, por isso ele percorreu as mãos por toda a extensão do tecido, procurando pelo o que quer que fosse que Malfoy estivesse vendo.

Cautelosamente ele olhou na direção de Snape, que parecia estar tão confuso quando ele.

Ele virou a cabeça na direção de Madame Pomfrey, quase que implorando.

"Um," Harry disse novamente, olhando para Draco. "O que diabos é o quê?"

A nuvem preta estava lentamente retornando ao seu estado original de uma luz clara e cintilante.

"I-isso!" Draco persistiu, gesticulando para Potter, seus olhos percorrendo-o da cabeça aos pés a medida que observava a forma lenta com que a aura negra de… seja lá o que fosse, desaparecia. "Aquelas… pretas…" ele gaguejou, irritado com a forma estúpida que estava agindo.

"Minhas roupas?" Harry perguntou confuso.

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Draco lhe lançar adagas com olhar.

"Não, Potter," Draco disse erguendo o queixo carregado de petulância. "Você acha mesmo que eu sou alguma espécie de idiota?" ele questionou irritado.

"Não," Harry respondeu rapidamente, balançando as mãos diante de si para enfatizar o que dizia.

A nuvem preta desaparecera completamente e Draco continuava encarando o local onde ela estivera confuso, mas sem entrar em pânico. Ele relaxou um pouco contra a cama, coçando o nariz em um gesto de concentração.

Harry se remexeu um pouco no lugar que estava parado, sem saber o que fazer com o escrutínio de Draco.

Um silêncio desconfortável preencheu a enfermaria, rodeando os quarto indivíduos presente à medida que Draco cruzava os braços e permanecia bastante quieto. As luzes bonitas e cintilantes estavam de volta, não havia nem um sinal dos pomos negros, mas o loiro continuava encarando Harry apenas para fazê-lo se sentir aflito.

"Sr. Potter," Snape disse calmamente, cortando a tensão com uma faca. "Me diga tudo o que aconteceu na aula após a... explosão," ele pediu de forma seca.

Ele falou tudo isso de forma tão calma que Harry não pode evitar suar frio. Mesmo tendo aprendido a respeitar o homem, ele ainda o considerava intimidador. No passado havia sido fácil discutir com ele por qualquer motivo, mas agora ele estava se sentindo culpado, apesar de não te feito nada.

"Err, bem," Harry começou indeciso, enxugando as mãos suadas nas vestes. "Nós limpamos o caldeirão e começamos a trabalhar na segunda poção," disse lentamente, perguntando-se o quão detalhista Snape queria que sua recapitulação fosse. "Preenchemos o caldeirão com Fluido Explosivo de Erumpent e depois adicionamos os rabos de ratazana. Três rabos," Harry complementou rapidamente. "Malfoy mexeu o caldeirão vinte e três vezes no sentido horário–" Snape deixou escapar um grunhido de impaciência e Harry imediatamente engoliu os detalhes sobre a temperatura que estivera prestes a adicionar a sua versão do que ocorrera. Okay, obviamente Snape não queria que ele fosse tão minucioso. "E então nós acrescentamos o absinto."

Eles haviam seguido as instruções de Snape com perfeição. Claro que eles haviam, afinal de contas Malfoy era um maluco obsessivo-compulsivo por perfeição.

"Deixamos ela ferver até o final da aula." Harry continuou, agora murmurando. Draco continuava encarando-o, o que era enervante. Ele discretamente coçou o nariz, apenas para garantir que ele não estivesse sujo.

Draco não podia evitar. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na nuvem negra de mais cedo, e estava começando a achar que talvez houvesse algo de errado com ele. Você não simplesmente vê coisas brilhantes flutuando ao redor das pessoas, muito menos assiste estas mesmas coisas ficando subitamente negras, principalmente quando as pessoas ao seu redor garantiam que não estavam vendo a mesma coisa e deixavam isso bem claro te encarando como se você simplesmente tivesse crescido uma cabeça de hipógrifo.

"É verdade, Professor," ele disse, dando de ombros ao se lembrar da aula de poções.

Snape, depois de um tempo, concordou com um quase imperceptível gesto de cabeça, só para depois se virar novamente na direção de Potter. "E durante sua detenção?"

Desta vez Harry sentiu-se obrigado a olhar de forma penetrante para o professor. "Eu não coloquei nada na poção," murmurou. "Eu mal tive tempo de terminar de limpar a sala com feitiços antes que Pirraça aparecesse e começasse quebrar tudo–" Ele parou e arregalou os olhos.

Snape o encarou, parecendo também ter sido pego de surpresa por alguns instantes para logo em seguida, rapidamente, retomar sua típica expressão de descaso. "Você deverá ficar com o Sr. Malfoy, Potter, até que eu retorne. Ele é agora sua responsabilidade já que você é em partes culpado pelo o que aconteceu," disse com desprezo.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Eles não tinham acabado de chegar a um acordo mútuo de que tudo aquilo era culpa do Pirraça? Bem, pelo menos para Harry o fato deles terem se encarado havia sido um sinal de que ele e Snape concordavam com relação aquilo. Então porque o professor não podia agir normalmente? Ou pelo menos fingir não parecer estar constipado o tempo todo?

"Pirraça!" ele ganiu ao mesmo tempo em que Draco gritou "Potter?"

Snape caminhou para fora da enfermaria com um farfalhar de capa (_Snape realmente gostava de fazer isso, huh?_) sem olhar para trás, e Harry pensou em como o professor parecia estar se sentindo convencido.

Draco lhe lançou adagas com os olhos. "Bem, eu espero que você esteja feliz, Potter."

Harry ficou honestamente surpreso. "Feliz?"

Madame Pomfrey clareou a garganta, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ambos fecharam a boca.

"Agora," ela começou. "Comam a comida de vocês, queridos. Eu acredito que Snape logo, logo estará de volta. Talvez logo depois do almoço, tendo visto que ambos precisam ir para a aula, e–" Ela os encarou de forma firme. "Nada de se matarem na minha enfermaria."

Ela fez alguns novos gestos de varinha e uma cadeira transfigurada se fez ser notada ao cutucar o quadril de Harry.

Satisfeita, ela os deixou sozinhos para que pudessem se entender.

Grunhindo, Harry se sentou pesadamente na cadeira, retomando a competição de olhares que estava disputando com Malfoy.

"Ótimo, estou preso ao Garoto de Ouro," Draco murmurou secamente, descansando a nuca contra a cabeceira e deixando escapar um suspiro.

Harry encolheu-se ao ouvir isso. Ele odiava esse título do mesmo tanto que odiava "o Garoto-que-sobreviveu". Pensara que já havia se acostumado com estes apelidos há muito tempo atrás. Suspirou. A guerra havia acabado e ele só queria seguir em frente.

"Yeah, você está preso a mim," deixou escapar, recostando-se na cadeira. Estava cansado e ainda nem haviam ultrapassado a metade do dia. Mas Harry acreditava que isso era justificável, afinal ter Malfoy tendo um colapso literalmente sobre si e passar por um interrogatório de Snape sendo vigiado constantemente por ele era exaustivo. Portanto, não era de se espantar que ele não estivesse no clima para brigar, especialmente com Malfoy.

"Maravilhoso," Draco grunhiu, mas dessa vez sem soar agressivo. Ele se remexeu até que pudesse ficar de frente para a mesinha do lado da onde estava a travessa com a comida e sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas, começou a cobrir as panquecas com a calda. "Então, suponho que você não tenha nenhuma ideia sobre o que aconteceu com a poção?"

"Oh, por Merlim–," Harry disse exasperadamente, revirando os olhos. "Pela última vez, não, eu não sei o que aconteceu com a nossa poção. E se eu soubesse tenho a certeza de que você também saberia, afinal, você é o meu parceiro e você é meticulosamente doentio quando se trata de poções."

Draco sorriu de lado com isso.

"Mas –" Harry começou como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de alguma coisa. Subitamente ele parecia estar desapontado. "Bem, err, se eu fiz alguma coisa – o que claro, eu não fiz, pelo menos não conscientemente, eu acho – então, bem – "

Houve um tempo em que se Malfoy se visse preso em uma situação de azar Harry teria gargalhado como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, como no incidente com o Bicuço no terceiro ano. Ou quando Hermione quebrou seu nariz. É, bons tempos. Mas, Harry pensou com solenidade, as coisas haviam mudado.

Malfoy mudara, assim como ele também estava diferente.

"Desculpas aceita, Potter," Draco zombou, ignorando-o. "Vejo que os rumores sobre a sua eloquência são verdadeiros."

Harry corou, olhando para o outro lado e grunhindo bem baixo sobre caras idiotas. Ele pegou um pedaço de torrada da bandeja de Malfoy e prontamente o devorou.

Draco torceu o nariz em desgosto. "Assim como os rumores sobre a sua falta de educação ao comer," observou.

Harry deu de ombro, engolindo. "Eu estou com fome."

"Obviamente."

Harry se serviu de um copo de suco de abóbora. "Então," começou a dizer. "O que foi aquilo mais cedo?" perguntou, notando o quão estranho era isso tudo, ele, tentando puxar conversa com Malfoy. Uma conversa civilizada, diga-se de passagem. Algo que não fosse sobre poções. (E mesmo quando era sobre poções, grande parte do tempo eles acabavam era discutindo.)

Draco suspirou dramaticamente. "Você deve achar que eu sou louco," murmurou quase como se estivesse se lamentando.

"Na verdade não," Harry disse de forma simpática. "Acredite, eu nunca acharia isso."

E apesar de Draco saber que Harry estava falando sobre suas experiências passadas, quando ninguém acreditou quando ele falou sobre as vozes que vinha escutando e os sonhos e Voldemort, ele ainda assim se sentiu acalentado ao ouvir isso. E foi exatamente por esse motivo que ele decidiu, mais uma vez, descrever para Potter o que ele vira mais cedo. Afinal de contas, se alguém era capaz de compreender o que era ver coisas bizarras que mais ninguém via, bem, este era Potter.

Draco analisou de perto a luz que rodeava o corpo de Harry. Para o grifinório, apenas parecia como se Draco estivesse encarando a parte da frente de suas vestes.

"Você está rodeado por luzes. Bem, até o Professor Snape e a Madame Pomfrey estavam rodeados por elas mais cedo, e não é exatamente uma luz, mas..." Draco começou, bufando a medida que tinha dificuldades para explicar exatamente o que via. Ele vasculhou o cérebro em busca de palavras que pudessem ajuda-lo.

Harry esperou pacientemente que ele continuasse.

No final das contas Malfoy apenas desistiu e continuou com a forma que descrevera mais cedo as luzes. "São como pomos de ouro voando ao seu redor!" Ele exclamou, quase que exasperado, voltando a fitar as próprias panquecas. "Bem, agora são como pomos, porém, mais cedo, quando eu gritei com você – aliás você não sabe o quanto eu sinto muito por isso, Potter–" E ele não soara nenhum pouco arrependido."— eles subitamente ficaram negros e isso foi... chocante."

Harry piscou, olhando para si mesmo meio que esperando ver vários pomos voando ao seu redor. Ele mantinha o que dissera antes, ele não achava que Malfoy havia enlouquecido. Na verdade ele acreditava no sonserino. "E você disse que Snape e Madame Pomfrey também estão rodeados por eles?"

Draco concordou, mastigando de forma pensativa.

"E… os meus foram os únicos que ficaram pretos? Já que eu fui à única pessoa para a qual você ficou encarando."

Draco concordou novamente, até ver a expressão que Harry estava fazendo. "Oh, não seja tão dramático, Potter. Tenho certeza de que não é algo assim tão sério."

"Sim, mas," Harry deu de ombros. "Preto." Ele pensou sobre como ele havia carregado por anos um pedaço da alma de Voldemort e não pode evitar o pequeno tremor que o percorreu.

Draco o olhou com firmeza. "Não se preocupe com isso." disse de forma definitiva.

Harry se perguntou desde quanto Draco não queria que ele se preocupasse com alguma coisa. Mas mesmo assim concordou com o que escutara sem realmente fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

"Então," disse novamente.

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Você é horrível para puxar conversa, não é mesmo?"

Harry corou de forma culpada, mas tentou a todo custo parecer indignado com o que fora dito.

Ele continuou beliscando o café da manhã de Malfoy. "Então eu realmente tenho que ficar aqui com você, huh?" resmungou, pegando o garfo de Malfoy (_era o único garfo da travessa_) e espetando os ovos com as pontas.

"Sim, porque se é para eu sofrer deste jeito eu irei com certeza te fazer sofrer junto comigo," Draco respondeu como se fosse a conclusão mais óbvia do mundo e então sua expressão mudou para uma de horror quando viu Harry levar uma garfada de ovos em direção a própria boca. "Potter, você está proibido de contaminar o meu garfo com a sua–"

Harry abocanhou os ovos antes mesmo que Draco tivesse a chance de terminar o que ia dizer. Sorriu de lado. "Oh, não seja tão fresco, Malfoy."

Draco apenas o olhou de forma assassina.

* * *

Quando Snape verificou mais uma vez a lista composta pelos diversos itens de poção que confeccionara, continuou confuso como da primeira vez e nada pareceu fazer sentido.

Mais cedo, depois do Pirraça ter fugido de sua sala de aula, deixando-a completamente destruída, a primeira coisa que fizera fora recolher todos os ingredientes e poções que o poltergeist havia arremessado contra a parede. Claro que mal contivera sua vontade estrangular o fantasma, mas conseguira se conter, ocupado demais em inventariar e checar o que havia sido perdido ou o que havia desaparecido.

(_Mas no instante em que finalizou a lista, ele saira rapidamente da sala em busca do Barão Sangrento_)

Agora, olhando novamente para lista, tornou a checar as marcas que havia feito em frente a todos os nomes das poções e ingredientes que localizara. Estava tudo ali, exceto por três itens.

Pouco tempo depois ele retornou para a enfermaria.

* * *

"Amortentia, Veritaserum e Poção para Repor o Sangue," Snape informou Madame Pomfrey, prontamente ignorando os dois garotos que estavam um acomodado em cima da cama e o outro sentado em uma cadeira.

Draco assumiu uma careta, ele tinha todo o direito de saber o que estava sendo dito, afinal era sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Claro que não era como se Snape estivesse tentando manter segredo, principalmente pelo fato dos adultos estarem conversando logo ao lado deles, mas Draco não aceitava muito bem quando alguém o ignorava. Harry, por outro lado, acostumado a ter Snape fungando em seu cangote o tempo todo, estava mais do que grato por ser esquecido.

Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho. "Isso não faz muito sentido, Professor. Como algo –"

"Ontem, Pirraça –" Snape assumiu uma expressão de raiva à medida que continuava explicando. "— deu um showzinho particular na minha sala de aula durante a detenção de Potter. Consegui recuperar praticamente todos os ingredientes e poções, exceto por estes três. Estou supondo agora que uma dessas poções deve ter se misturado com a poção que o Sr. Malfoy tomou."

Harry assumiu uma expressão contemplativa. Porque ninguém nunca dizia que a poção também era dele? Apesar que, levando em conta toda aquela situação, não era nada inteligente querer associar seu nome àquela poção em específico.

"Durante a detenção do Sr. Potter, você diz?" Madame Pomfrey repetiu de forma pensativa, olhando para Harry. "Você viu o que aconteceu, Sr. Potter?"

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

"E você também acha possível que uma destas poções tenha se misturado com a poção que o Sr. Malfoy tomou?"

Harry fez uma pausa ao ouvir a pergunta. Ele não se lembrava muito bem do que acontecera pois estivera ocupado demais com o Pirraça voando de uma lado para o outro, enquanto tentava não ser atingido pelas garrafas que o poltergeist arremessava em sua direção. "Mas ele se recordava muito bem da escandalosa explosão, a explosão que ele jurara ter aberto um buraco na parede e–"

Ele piscou, sendo tomado por uma realização. "Um blub."

Três pares de olhos o encararam incrédulos.

De todos Snape era o que parecia estar menos impressionado.

Draco grunhiu e afundou a face nas mãos, resignado com o fato de estar amaldiçoado independente do efeito que esta poção iria ter sobre ele. (_Não que ela não tivesse sido responsável por nada além de fazê-lo ver pomos de ouro voando ao redor das pessoas e ficando abruptamente negros, mas isso não era uma coisa normal, portanto era motivo de preocupação_)

"Um blub, você diz," Madame Pomfrey murmurou pensativa.

Harry concordou, abertamente ignorando os dois homens presentes, escolhendo conversar apenas com ela. "Sim, como uma pedra sendo jogado dentro do Lago Negro," ele disse, lançando uma olhadela nada contente na direção de Malfoy, que bufou ao ouvir sua analogia.

Merlin abençoasse Madame Pomfrey, ao ouvi-lo ela sorriu. "Bem, sua teoria foi confirmada, Professor!" ela comemorou com ambas as mãos apoiadas nos quadris. "Me parece que no final das contas algo realmente foi misturado a poção do Sr. Malfoy."

"Sr. Malfoy, você sente alguma súbita afeição por poltergeists?" Snape perguntou calmamente e de forma arrastada.

Draco o encarou com os olhos arregalados, horrorizado pelo chefe da sua casa estar falando com ele usando um linguajar tão estranho.

"Ou talvez, um desejo súbito e incontrolável de correr com o Pirraça em direção ao pôr-do-sol, ou quem sabe, fugir com ele como amantes?"

Harry teria rido, mas estava ocupado demais exibindo a mesma expressão de horror que Malfoy também tinha, porque oh céus, tudo isso estava saindo da boca de Snape.

Snape olhou para a face chocada do sonserino e fez um gesto de cabeça para si mesmo, satisfeito "Obviamente não foi a Amortentia. Poção de Repor Sangue?"

Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho. "Oh, espero que não. Isso seria desastroso, considerando que ele não perdeu sangue algum," ela comentou, virando-se na direção de Draco. "Sr. Malfoy, você está se sentindo, quem sabe… um pouco nauseado? Ou, está sentindo vontade de vomitar?"

Draco, com muito esforço, tentou empurrar a imagem de Snape perguntando se ele _queria fugir em direção ao pôr-do-sol _para o fundo de sua mente. O sonserino lançou uma olhadela para o café-da-manhã parcialmente comido na mesinha ao lado da cama. "Não," respondeu. "Na verdade estou é com fome."

A medi-bruxa acenou com a cabeça. "E o que você disse para nós, sobre estarmos brilhando, é verdade?"

Harry se perguntou como ela poderia soar tão casual falando sobre tudo aquilo, mas acreditava que naquela profissão ela já deveria ter testemunhado de tudo.

Draco concordou.

"Potter," Snape exclamou abruptamente. "Minta."

Ninguém poderia culpar Harry por ter ficado tão perplexo. "O quê?"

Snape assumiu uma postura ameaçadora, e Harry rapidamente abriu a boca antes que Snape o fizesse. "Uhm, eu – eu não sou Harry Potter," ele deixou escapar, sentindo-se ridículo. No exato instante em que as palavras escapuliram por entre seus lábios, Malfoy deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa.

Draco rapidamente cobriu a própria boca, corando devido ao som indigno que acabara de sair por ela. Ele olhou de forma penetrante na direção de Potter. "Você está com, uh, aquela nuvem preta de novo," ele explicou, sabendo que o outro rapaz iria compreender.

Harry piscou, olhando agora para si mesmo, mas desta vez sem ficar preocupado em encontrar acromântulas agarradas ao seu corpo. "Oh," ele retrucou de forma desarticulada.

Snape parecia estar satisfeito, e se alguém o observasse com mais atenção diria que também parecia estar um pouco intrigado. "Uma mistura de Poção Restaurativa e Veritaserum," ele murmurou, quase que para si mesmo. Mas então, recuperando-se de suas reflexões, virou-se na direção de Draco. "Parabéns, Sr. Malfoy, você parece ter... ingerido... a habilidade de saber quando outras pessoas estão praticando perjuro, literalmente."

Tanto Draco quanto Harry o olharam de forma inexpressiva. Draco porque o que Snape estava dizendo era ultrajante, e Harry por não fazer a menor ideia do que perjuro significava.

Madame Pomfrey, que Merlin a abençoasse mais uma vez, explicou. "Sr. Malfoy, considerando que você é capaz de nos ver brilhando, e que este brilho ficou enegrecido quando o Sr. Potter mentiu... Bem, me parece que você agora consegue saber quando alguém está mentindo."

"Como um bisbilhoscópio?" Harry ofereceu.

Snape estava pronto para retrucar de forma zombeteira o que o grifinório dissera quando seu conta de que bem, era realmente algo muito parecido com um bisbilhoscópio.

Mais uma vez Draco grunhiu e afundou o rosto em suas mãos. "Oh, céus, fui degradado a um objeto," lamuriou. Neste exato instante seu pai deveria estar tendo um ataque em Azkaban, discorrendo sobre a superioridade dos Malfoys.

"Eu acho que é algo legal," Harry disse sorrindo na direção do sonserino, deixando Malfoy mortificado.

"Você não está me ajudando, Potter," Draco murmurou contra a palma de sua mão. Ele então ergueu a cabeça para lançar um olhar mortal na direção do rapaz, mas ao em vez disso piscou os olhos ao perceber que a luz ao redor de Potter voltara a ser clara. Ele teria que tirar um tempo para refletir e compreender essa coisa toda de verdade-mentira se ele quisesse tirar algum sentido disso tud–

Subitamente ele arfou, sentindo como se seu peito estivesse sendo esmagado, fazendo-o se dobrar para frente e o obrigando a respirar com força na tentativa de fazer com que seu peito não doesse tanto. Havia uma estranha sensação em seus ouvidos, como se eles estivessem sendo massacrados por um turbilhão de sangue, e ele mal conseguia discernir as vozes carregadas de pânico que estavam ao seu redor e, oh céus, sua garganta estava pegando fogo e – sentando-se bem ereto – ele começou a tossir violentamente, o sangue manchando os lençóis brancos de sua cama.

Ele recaiu novamente contra o travesseiro, seus olhos arregalados e seu peito pesado, respirando em largas golfadas à medida que ia se dando conta de que podia respirar novamente.

Algo gelado tocou sua testa e ele percebeu, surpreso, que alguém estava umedecendo-a com uma toalha. Era uma sensação boa e ele estremeceu, fechando os olhos e se concentrando apenas em respirar.

Devagar todas as vozes pareceram soar mais claras e Madame Pomfrey estava agora muito próxima de seu ouvido, falando suavemente. "Sr. Malfoy, você está bem?"

Não, ele não estava bem. "Fantástico," disse com a voz rouca, sua garganta parecendo estar toda arranhada.

Subitamente Snape deixou escapar um palavrão. "O fluido explosivo de Erumpent deve ter reagido com o sangue de dragão da poção Veritaserum, eu deveria ter previsto isso…" Ele estava murmurando para si mesmo, parecendo bastante abalado.

Draco fechou os olhos não querendo olhar para a cara de Potter. Ele sentia-se mortificado pelo grifinório tê-lo visto em uma situação tão constrangedora mas – ele não queria passar a imagem de que estava com medo, então ele se forçou a abrir os olhos e olhar fixamente na direção do outro rapaz–

– que não estava mais sentando, mas sim de pé, muito rígido e pálido, parecendo... preocupado?

Draco queria rir. Santo Potter, de fato.

Ele não resistiu. "Não fique assim, Potter," disse de forma áspera, "Você está parecendo a Murta-que-Geme." E riu baixinho de sua própria piada, relembrando o sexto ano.

"Você está…" Harry começou de forma trêmula, incerto. Ele olhou para Malfoy por um momento, para logo depois olha nervosamente para o lado.

"Professor," Madame Pomfrey disse subitamente, pousando a toalha perto da bacia com água que Draco não se recordava de estar na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Ela se virou para encarar o mestre de Poções, que interrompeu seus murmúrios para prestar atenção na bruxa. "Quanto tempo até o efeito da poção acabar?"

Diante desta pergunta Snape franziu o cenho, parecendo incerto. "A Poção Restaurativa é o tipo de poção que funciona imediatamente após o consumo, mas a Veritaserum…" Ele empalideceu consideravelmente. Quando tornou a falar foi com uma carregada suavidade. "Pelo o que me recordo, eu tinha estocada uma garrafa cheia de Veritaserum em meu armário."

Se Draco já não estivesse pálido devido ao acesso de tosse que teve mais cedo, com certeza teria ficado branco agora. "Toda uma garrafa? Isso é o suficiente para alguém contar os próprios segredos por durante um mês!"

Quando Harry terminasse de ficar em pânico por conta do estado de Malfoy, ele iria definitivamente ficar com inveja do loiro. Porque é que ele não podia falar daquela forma com Snape sem perder cinquentas pontos e um piscar de olhos?

Apesar do piti de Draco, Snape o avaliou com calma. "Qual o seu nome?"

Draco o encarou confuso e absolutamente desnorteado. "O quê?"

"Vendo que você falhou em me dizer o seu nome quando perguntei, tenho plena certeza de que você não irá sair por ai contando todos os seus segredos, Sr. Malfoy," Snape disse. "Você está correto ao dizer que a quantidade de Veritaserum em uma garrafa é capaz de permanecer no sistema de uma pessoa por um mês, mas apesar disso, com o Fluido Explosivo de Erumpent reagindo de forma desfavorável com o sangue de dragão, eu não posso afirmar com toda certeza por quanto tempo a poção ainda terá efeito. Felizmente, o efeito irá acabar cedo ou tarde."

Draco resmungou. "Cedo ou tarde, huh."

"Bem, tudo resolvido então," Madame Pomfrey anunciou, quase que comemorando. "Enquanto você não estiver correndo perigo, Sr. Malfoy, acredito que tudo ficará bem até o efeito da poção passar."

E Draco, agora que ele tinha oxigênio o suficiente em seu cérebro e seu peito não estava mais doendo, se deu conta de que sim, talvez ele fosse ficar bem. Além disso, ele era um sonserino. Imagine o que ele poderia fazer com a habilidade de saber quando alguém estava mentindo. Oh, ele iria direto falar com Blaise depois disso tudo, só para perguntar se ele estava afim do Longbottom.

"Beba isso aqui, querido," Madame Pomfrey disse, dando para ele um pequeno frasco. "Irá ajudar com a sua garganta."

Abruptamente Draco se recordou do acesso de tosse que teve mais cedo e se deu conta de que okay, talvez ele não fosse ficar assim tão bem.

Aparentemente Snape também se recordou do ocorrido, porque imediatamente ele se virou na direção de Potter, uma expressão zombeteira tomando seu rosto. "Eu espero que você acompanhe o Sr. Malfoy todos os dias até o efeito da poção acabar, Potter. Não podemos arriscar que aconteça algum acidente com o Sr. Malfoy quando ele estiver... sem supervisão."

Draco e Harry apresentavam agora expressões similares de incredulidade.

E quando Madame Pomfrey também concordou com um "Também acredito que esta seja a melhor solução, rapazes", as expressões de incredulidade deram lugar para uma de horror.

"Malfoy," Harry deixou escapar um ganido estrangulado. Ele olhou para o sonserino deitado na cama, quase que implorando. "Por favor, me diga que eles estão tirando um sarro com a nossa cara."

Draco se deu conta, enquanto seu estômago afundava, que a luz ao redor de Snape e Madame Pomfrey continuava brilhando bem forte e clara. Não havia nem sinal dos pomos negros.

"Isso tudo é culpa sua, Potter," ele murmurou e não teve forças nem para apreciar o grito de desespero que escapou dos lábios de Potter.

* * *

**N/T 2: **_Nossa, pensei que não iria terminar nunca de traduzir este capítulo, hahaha. _

_Bem, como já é um pouco tarde, irei revisá-lo outro dia, mas como sei que alguns não se importam em encontrar alguns errinhos e preferem ler a continuação o mais rápido possível, estarei postando-o mesmo assim. Peço desculpas adiantado se algo estiver errado._

_Agradeço de coração a todas as reviews. Elas me ajudam a continuar traduzindo, fico feliz em saber que não sou a única que está se divertindo com esta história._

_E concordo com o que foi dito pela Anne Marie Le Clair e pela PandoraMaria, vocês captaram com perfeição uma das coisas mais interessantes desta fic, que é a caracterização._

_Outro ponto positivo é a sensação que a história passa, faz com que a gente se lembre dos primeiros livros da saga, quando acompanhávamos o dia-a-dia de Harry na escola, com as todas as intrigas e mistérios. Sinto falta disso, para mim foram os melhores livros apesar dos outros não ficarem muito atrás._

_Bom, tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Só posso adiantar que o Draco ficará positivamente insuportável agora que tem a capacidade de saber quando alguém está mentindo ou dizendo a verdade, imaginem o que ele não irá aprontar com esta nova habilidade._

_Novamente agradeço o carinho de vocês e até a próxima._


	3. Coisas de Lufa-lufa

******Mentiras Brancas**

* * *

**Título Original: **_White Lies_

**Autora: ** _Cassis Luna_

**Rate: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e esta fanfic a Cassis Luna_

**Shipper: **_HD/HP_

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Atenção: **_Slash, homossexualidade, universo alternativo (o desenrolar dos acontecimentos não acompanham o último livro)_

**Sumário: **_Draco bebe uma poção que o torna capaz de dizer se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não , Harry, aparentemente culpado por esta situação, é forçado a 'ajuda-lo' com os efeitos colaterais. Pela primeira vez eles terão que lidar um com outro sem poder se esconder atrás de mentiras. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Coisas de Lufa-lufa**

* * *

Draco foi dispensado do restante das aulas depois de seu episódio sanguinolento de tosse, e Harry olhou para Snape, sua expressão brilhando de esperança a qual Snape rudemente destruiu.

"O que você está esperando, Potter? Volte para a aula."

E ele foi, murmurando sobre injustiça e malditos mestres de poção, mas não sem antes receber instruções de que deveria retornar imediatamente para a enfermaria com o término de suas aulas.

* * *

"Você tem que o QUÊ?" Ron berrou, eles estavam sentados confortavelmente em frente à lareira no salão comunal da Grifinória. Seu rosto assumindo um tom pálido abatido que contrastava imensamente com seu cabelo vermelho. "Oh cara, eu sinto por você," ele gemeu.

"Oh, pelos deuses, Ron!" Hermione disse revirando os olhos. "Você fala como se estivesse de luto!"

"Eu posso muito bem estar!" Ron replicou, ainda parecendo abatido. "Harry terá que ficar com o Malfoy durante 24 horas por 7 dias! Malfoy! 24/7!"

"Não é como seu precisasse acompanhá-lo até no banheiro, Ron," Harry murmurou emburrado, mas foi ignorado pelo amigo à medida que este conjurava imagens indesejáveis sobre o que-acontece-quando-eternos-inimigos-são-obrigados-a-ficarem-juntos, o que incluía azarações, bombas de bosta e os bons e velhos punhos.

"Sério, Ron," Hermione bufou. "Pensei que vocês tivessem colocado um fim neste pequeno desentendimento durante a Guerra."

"Pequeno desentendimento?" Ron guinchou, olhando para a namorada com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. "Você enlouqueceu, Hermione! _Desentendimento_?"

"Sim, desentendimento," Hermione disse com firmeza, erguendo-se e apoiando as mãos na cintura. E Ron não arriscou retrucar o que a namorada dissera, só um maluco desafia a própria namorada quando ela te encara com as mãos na cintura.

Harry, sabiamente, ficou calado, porque só um idiota interromperia _Hermione_ quando ela ficava diante de alguém com as mãos na cintura.

Ela continuou, "E o fato de vocês não terem jogado nenhuma azaração um no outro neste ano só prova isso! Você não o odeia mais, certo?" Ela perguntou olhando-o de forma curiosa.

"Bem –" Ron começou para logo em seguida fazer uma pausa. "Okay, não, eu não odeio ele. Mas Malfoy continua sendo um idiota irritante e você poderia pelo menos admitir _isso_."

Harry bufou divertido ao ouvir isso.

"Claro," Hermione disse sem interesse, "Mas você não o odeia mais, o que só confirma que vocês dois mudaram e eu gosto de pensar que o tempo que vocês passaram juntos durante a Guerra, montando estratégias, ajudou um pouco nisso."

"Bem – _é_, mas –"

"E se vocês dois – de todas as pessoas, misericórdia, conseguiram trabalhar juntos – conseguiram colocar de lado as diferenças e concordaram em não arrancar a cabeça um do outro, então tenho certeza de que o Harry ficará bem," Hermione finalizou com um sorriso triunfante, para logo em seguida se sentar e continuar lendo.

"Mas o que – hey, o que diabos isso quer dizer?"

Harry lançou um sorriso agradecido na direção de Hermione.

Ele tinha muita sorte por ter uma amiga como ela. Hermione simplesmente compreendia _tudo_. E era tão convincente que não só Ron, como ele também, parara de entrar em pânico por conta do Malfoy. Em sua mente ele ainda conseguia se lembrar de Ron e Draco sentados em uma das livrarias de Grimmauld Place em meio a uma conversa acalorada, porém muito (surpreendentemente) civilizada. Era uma memória engraçada, mesmo que eles estivessem discutindo qual a melhor forma de cortar fora a cabeça de Nagini.

Pensando bem, se Ron era capaz de ser amistoso, porque ele não seria? Afinal de contas, desde a época em que Draco ficara hospedado em Grimmauld Place sobre a proteção da Ordem após alguns Comensais descobrirem que ele era um espião, ambos haviam superado a hostilidade que tinham um pelo outro.

Talvez… talvez eles tivessem ficado até mesmo _amigos_. Bem, pelo menos Harry queria estabelecer uma amizade com o loiro.

Ele passara grande parte de seus dezessete anos de existência, quando não estava pensando em jogar um Avada Kedavra em um maluco, lutando contra seus pensamentos sobre ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Mais especificamente, tentando com muito esforço não socá-lo até a morte por conta de todas as coisas que ele havia dito nos anos em que frequentaram juntos Hogwarts. Durante o breve período em que Malfoy ficara em Grimmauld Place, eles brigaram apenas uma vez, no segundo dia de sua estadia.

Sem varinhas, apenas punhos e narizes quebrados, mas só esta vez foi o suficiente para colocar para fora o que estava acumulado em seus sistemas e uma frágil camaradagem surgiu após este evento.

Depois de um certo tempo, Harry começou a aceitar, com certa inveja, que Malfoy era uma companhia agradável. Eles… _compreendiam_ um ao outro sem precisar dizer nada. Talvez eles fossem mais parecidos do que ele pensava. _(Ele bufou ao perceber que estava realmente se comparando com Malfoy)_

Okay, então talvez eles tivessem gradualmente diminuído a inerente animosidade que tinham um pelo outro, e talvez fossem até mesmos amigos, e Harry de fato apreciava (… algumas vezes) a companhia de Malfoy mas…

Ele ainda não estava muito feliz com a ideia de passar um mês inteiro grudado a Draco Malfoy. Havia algo simplesmente errado nesta situação.

"Harry?" Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos, sua voz suspeitamente respeitosa e confortante, e apesar de Harry saber que nada ruim acontecera enquanto ele estivera na enfermaria (_além do fato dele ser forçado a ficar de babá do Malfoy_) aquilo só podia significar que 'algo ruim' estava _prestes_ a acontecer agora.

"Sim, Hermione?"

"Nós agradecemos que você tenha vindo nos contar que terá que cuidar do Malfoy 24/7, mas… você não deveria estar cuidando do Malfoy _24/7_?"

A ênfase na última parte não passou despercebida por Harry à medida que ele pulava do sofá, xingando, e corria em direção ao buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, quase tropeçando sobre as próprias pernas.

E ele percebeu muito bem o riso abafado de Ron.

Snape iria matá-lo!

* * *

Ou talvez não, já que Snape não estava em nenhum lugar da enfermaria quando ele se aproximou de Malfoy.

"A onde você esteve, Potter?" Malfoy zombou, apertando os olhos para olhá-lo enquanto saia da cama. Ele já estava vestido, seu uniforme parecendo como sempre o de uma realeza.

"Eu, uh –" Harry começou, corando de vergonha.

Draco bufou. "Você _esqueceu_, não foi?"

Harry tentou se defender. "Bem, eu pensei que _você_ também não queria passar por isso!"

Com isso, uma expressão vulnerável cruzou a face de Draco, mas desapareceu rapidamente a ponto de Harry simplesmente acreditar ter sido algo da sua imaginação.

"Ao contrário de _você_, Potter, eu não tenho só metade do meu cérebro, então quando o Professor Snape diz para que eu espere aqui por você, eu faço questão de obedecer, porque a ideia de ter que limpar o salão de troféus com uma _escova de dente_ não me parece nada interessante."

Às vezes Harry ficava maravilhado com a quantidade de palavras que Draco conseguia utilizar para chamar alguém de idiota. Ele fez uma careta. Ron estava certo. A animosidade entre eles poderia ter sido esquecida, mas Malfoy continuava sendo um imbecil insuportável. "Bem, eu estou aqui, não estou?"

Draco grunhiu. "Sim você está aqui, uma hora atrasado." Então ele fez uma pausa, parecendo… nervoso. "Sério, Potter, se você considera a minha companhia tão desagradável, você só precisa dizer e podemos _fingir_ que estamos fazendo o que foi pedido apenas para evitar que o Professor Snape fique fungando nos nossos pescoços, o que é extremamente irritante, como _você_ já deve saber," ele disse, resmungando de forma desdenhosa. "Às vezes eu acredito que lá no fundo o Professor é um maldito grifinório," ele adicionou, com uma pequena careta de desgosto.

"Não – não, Malfoy," Harry se pegou dizendo, parecendo dividido, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ele estava prestes a dizer. "Eu não… eu não acho a sua companhia desagradável."

Draco o encarou.

"Okay, talvez você seja extremamente irritante e insuportável," Harry murmurou, fazendo com que Malfoy desse de ombros. "Mas bem, err, a culpa é minha de você estar assim então é, e a crise que você teve mais cedo foi bastante assustadora..." ele disse com pouco caso, olhando para o chão com determinação.

Quando sua resposta foi apenas o silêncio, ele finalmente olhou para cima e apesar de saber ser impossível, ele meio que esperara que Malfoy ficasse tocado com o que ele dissera e agisse como um lufa-lufa, mas não, pelo contrário, o loiro parecia estar... horrorizado.

Draco gemeu com sofrimento. "Estou preso a um maldito _grifinório_!"

Harry se sentiu ofendido. "Ei, eu estou tentando ser educado!"

"Sua tentativa de ser educado tocou o meu coração, de verdade," Draco retrucou de forma exasperada.

"Okay, agora você está agindo como um idiota de propósito," Harry murmurou enquanto apertava os olhos para encará-lo.

Draco deu de ombros à medida que eles começavam a caminhar para fora da enfermaria. "O que eu posso dizer? É o meu charme."

Harry revirou os olhos. "Então, err, como é que vamos fazer... isto?"

Draco o olhou. "Você _precisa_ fazer alguma coisa com relação a essa sua incapacidade de conversar como uma pessoa normal, Potter. É vergonhoso."

"Pare com isso!"

"Parar com o quê?"

"Pare de agir como um idiota."

"Eu já te disse, é o meu charme."

Harry pensou em como isso seria um _longo_ e _doloroso_ mês. "Apenas responda a pergunta."

Draco respondeu, mas seu sorrisinho de lado foi mantido. "Aparentemente temos que passar todos os instantes em que estivermos acordados juntos. Ou, pelo menos, todos os momentos que o Professor Snape puder nos ver."

Harry empalideceu diante isso. "_Todos_… acordados…" Repetiu de forma fraca.

"Oh, por Merlin, Potter!" Draco disse, revirando os olhos. "Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em tomar banho tendo você a dez passos de distância de mim! E eu disse _todos os momentos em que o Professor Snape puder nos ver_. Eu não acredito que o Professor irá nos seguir até no banheiro–" E então ele também empalideceu. "Oh, deus, acabo de pensar em algo nojento."

Harry também pensou e choramingou consternado. "E sobre as nossas refeições?" perguntou rapidamente, desesperado para mudar o assunto da conversa.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. E então seu sorrisinho maldito voltou com toda a força. "O que, vai me dizer agora que você quer dar comida na minha boca, Potter?"

Harry engasgou e assumiu uma fantástica cor avermelhada. "O quê? Não!"

"Você é tão inocente," Draco zombou, fungando com desdém. "Coitada da Weasley-Fêmea que é obrigado a ficar presa a você."

"Não a chame assim," Harry disse, mais por reflexo do que por indignação. E então ele pausou. "E nós não estamos juntos."

Ao ouvir isso Draco pausou também, olhando para Harry de forma desconfiada. "Não estão juntos _aqui, agora,_ ou não estão juntos?"

"Oh, olhe, o Salão Principal," Harry disse subitamente, em uma tentativa óbvia de desviar a atenção do loiro do assunto.

Draco continuou observando-o.

Harry autoconsciente mordeu os lábios, se perguntando se a luz ao seu redor estava ficando negra. Se estava (_ou não estava_), Malfoy não disse nada.

"Tudo bem," Draco comentou com suavidade. "Acredito que a partir daqui seguiremos caminhos diferentes, Potter."

Harry concordou. "Então, uh, nós não vamos… comer juntos ou algo do tipo?" ele perguntou com muito sacrifício.

Draco torceu o nariz com desgosto. "Oh, deus, não, Potter. Pare de agir como uma garota."

"Só estou checando," Harry murmurou enquanto abria a porta do Salão Principal.

Como esperado todo o burburinho chegou ao fim no exato instante em que eles entraram. Todos os olhos se voltaram na direção dos dois e era como se o tempo houvesse parado.

Harry odiava quando isso acontecia. Ele já havia experimentado esta mesma situação mais vezes do que consideraria normalmente aceitável.

Apesar disso ele não podia culpar ninguém. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy entrando no ao mesmo tempo no Salão Principal (sem estarem com as varinhas apontadas para a garganta um do outro) era algo realmente extraordinário de se ver, mesmo que toda a escola já soubesse que havia uma trégua entre eles. E, julgando pelos sussurros de 'Potter envenenou Malfoy! Eu sabia que eles estavam apenas fingindo!', o que acontecera naquela manhã se espalhara rapidamente pela escola.

_Dez horas_, Harry contou. A rede de fofocas estava devagar hoje, hum.

Ele olhou para Draco e ficou surpreso ao ver o outro rapaz de olhos arregalados. Mas apesar disso, depois de alguns instantes, sua imagem de tranquilidade retornou e ele cumprimentou Harry com a cabeça antes de começar a caminhar em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

"Desculpe, cara," Ron disse, dando de ombro no instante em que Harry se sentava ao seu lado. "A fofoca meio que se espalhou como fogo de palha quando o Snape apareceu."

E confirmando a história, Snape se encontrava sentado na mesa principal, parecendo mais azedo do que nunca.

"Nós tentamos manter as coisas entre nós, Harry," Hermione começou, passando para Ginny a torta de melado. "E por sorte o Snape não apareceu para almoçar, então conseguimos manter tudo sobre controle, mas agora virou um caos."

Harry encolheu os ombros enchendo seu prato com comida. "Está tudo bem. Eu meio que gosto da ideia de ser acusado por envenenar o Malfoy," ele sorriu, imaginando a expressão aterrorizada do loiro ao pensar '_Potter_? _Me_ envenenando?'.

Ele olhou na direção da mesa da Sonserina e com toda certeza Malfoy estava olhando fixamente para o próprio prato enquanto Pansy o atualizava com as fofocas do momento.

"Oh, não se preocupe com eles, Harry," Ginny disse enquanto abria um sorriso. "Você sabe que amanhã todos irão esquecer essa história."

Seu relacionamento com Ginny podia ser complicado, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ela continuava sendo sua amiga, e continuaria sendo por um bom tempo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso. "Obrigado, Ginny."

* * *

Quando Draco entrou no Salão Principal, toda a claridade do recinto o sufocou. Era esperado que todas aquelas luzes machucassem seus olhos, ou ferisse suas retinas, mas surpreendentemente... ele achou o que viu lindo. Algumas partes do salão ficavam negras por alguns momentos para depois retornar a cor normal, cintilando novamente, e era como uma dança, como várias centelhas negras. Por alguns instantes ele desejou que a outra cor fosse qualquer uma menos preto, talvez assim ele pudesse fingir que tudo não se passava de um show de luzes.

Aparentemente, Draco fez uma observação mental, várias pessoas mentiam com regularidade.

Era meio que chocante se ele fosse refletir sobre isso e ele demorou alguns segundos para se recompor e foi neste momento que ele se deu conta que Potter o estava encarando com curiosidade.

Falando de Potter… Aparentemente essa coisa de verdade-mentira não funcionava quando o que a pessoa dizia não era nem um nem outro.

Como mais cedo, quando Potter evitou responder a pergunta sobre a Weasley-Fêmea e mudou o assunto com um 'Oh, olhe, o Salão Principal", a luz ao seu redor não ficou negra porque o Salão _realmente_ estava diante deles.

Mais apesar disso, quando ele disse 'nós não estamos juntos' a luz ao seu redor também não mudou de cor.

Draco tentou se convencer de que o calor na base de seu estômago era por conta da sopa e não por causa de... outra coisa.

_Você é patético, Draco_, ele pensou emburrado enquanto se empanturrava de pudim. Oito anos babando pateticamente por um cara que o odiava desde a primeira vez que eles haviam se conhecido. Oh, se seu pai ficasse sabendo, Draco tinha certeza que ele o puniria imediatamente com um Cruciatus.

Ele se sentia meio que satisfeito agora que ele e Potter estavam sendo mais amigáveis um com o outro. (Okay, o motivo para eles não terem sido amigos desde o início fora sua culpa, mas ele estava apenas seguindo as ordens de seu pai... Pelo menos até ele parar de escutar o que Lucius Malfoy tinha para dizer e continuasse a pentelhar Potter apenas para chamar sua atenção.) Mas toda essa… como é mesmo que Snape dissera?

_Eu espero que você esteja com o Sr. Malfoy até que o efeito da poção passe, Potter. _

Isso era simplesmente uma tortura.

"Merda!" Draco rosnou, fincando o garfo na mesa.

Os sonserinos mais próximos pararam de conversar para olhar para ele.

"Draco, você está assustando o pessoal do primeiro ano," Blaise avisou sem sequer desviar o olhos de sua comida.

"Eu não me _importo_," Draco exclamou, quase que em voz de choro. Ele estava muito irritado consigo mesmo. Oh, o que sua Mãe diria? Não, espera, sua Mãe provavelmente não iria se importar. O que seu pai – não, Draco não se importava mais com o que seu pai achava ou deixava de achar.

A coisa mais próxima que ele tinha agora de uma família era... Snape, e Snape provavelmente iria enviá-lo para o St. Mungus quando ficasse sabendo.

"Eu odeio o Potter," ele murmurou pegando novamente o garfo.

"Claro que você odeia," Pansy concordou sem se dignificar a lançar um olhar em sua direção. Eles já estavam acostumados com aqueles pequenos episódios sobre Potter, eles ocorriam com certa frequência e sempre resultavam no loiro declarando que odiava imensamente o Menino de Ouro e acabava com ele –

"Pansy, porque é que eu não pude ficar com você?" Draco perguntou angustiado. E então murmurou bem baixinho para que só Pansy e Blaise pudessem escutar. "Eu deveria ter nascido hétero."

"Nós tentamos, Draco, durante o quarto ano," Pansy fez questão de relembrá-lo. "Mas você queria o Potter e eu… queria alguém que fosse menos mulher do que eu –" e ela desviou da maçã que foi arremessada na direção de seu rosto.

"Você sabe, né, que você é a única pessoa que pode falar assim comigo sem correr o risco de ser castrada," Draco fungou de forma arrogante.

Pansy lançou um sorriso carregado de charme em sua direção. "É um privilégio, eu sei."

Draco se virou na direção de Blaise. "Blaise –"

Blaise ergueu uma das mãos. "Eu já disse, eu sou hétero."

Imediatamente Blaise foi envolvido por pomos negros. Draco piscou. Ele havia se esquecido da luz ao redor das pessoas porque o fato de todo o Salão Principal estar se parecendo com uma maldita árvore de natal começava a parecer... normal.

Ele sorriu com malícia, seu sonserino interior fazendo as engrenagens em seu cérebro girarem. "Oh, você é agora?"

"Sim," Blaise replicou com uma careta.

A luz negra não desapareceu.

Ainda era cedo para pergunta-lo sobre Longbottom, e Draco acreditava na emoção da caçada, por isso ele decidiu responder apenas com um animado "Tudo bem, então."

Blaise o olhou com desconfiança.

"E eu ainda odeio o Potter," Draco declarou.

"Claro que você odeia," Pansy respondeu automaticamente.

E Draco realmente o odiava.

E era por isso que ele se considerava um idiota patético por ficar de pernas bambas sempre que ele se recordava do que havia acontecido mais cedo, quando Potter dissera _'Eu não acho a sua companhia... desagradável'_ e a luz ao seu redor não ficara negra.

* * *

Draco quase deixou a colher cair ao se dar conta que Potter estava de pé diante dele. Na mesa da Sonserina. Que imediatamente explodiu em sussurros com sua aproximação. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sim?"

Harry se remexeu de forma desconfortável. "Snape não para de me encarar," ele disse lentamente. "E então eu me dei conta que ele disse, sobre mim, uh... e você..."

Ao ouvir isso as sobrancelhas de Pansy quase desapareceram por detrás de seus cabelos e ela se virou para Draco com um olhar questionador. "Você e Potter?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Draco quase bateu uma mão na testa. "Céus, Potter, você precisa ter algumas aulas de conversação," ele murmurou enquanto massageava as têmporas. E então se virou para Pansy, olhando-a fixamente. "Não é o que você está _pensando_, Pansy."

"Oh," Pansy exclamou parecendo decepcionada.

"Então você tem que ficar me seguindo para cima e para baixo?" Draco perguntou secamente, virando-se para encarar o moreno.

Harry franziu o cenho. "Eu adoraria estar livre para cuidar das minhas coisas também, Malfoy," grunhiu.

Draco suspirou, empurrando o prato para longe enquanto se levantava. "Tudo bem então," ele disse para só depois se virar na direção de Pansy e Blaise. "Vejo vocês mais tarde no Salão Comunal. Eu vou estar na biblioteca," continuo baixinho, mas alguns sonserinos conseguiram escuta-lo.

Rapidamente ele se afastou da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal, confiante de que Potter o estava seguindo e desejando ardentemente ter escutado errado quando um burburinho de 'Amor proibido entre Potter e Malfoy? Quem teria imaginado! ' começou a se formar.

Julgando pelas bochechas rosadas de Potter ele também escutara a mesma coisa.

"Eu deveria matar o Snape por causa disso," Draco disse, se lamentando.

"Entre na fila," Harry murmurou.

"Okay, então," Draco suspirou, se recompondo. "Acredito que a sangue-ruim–"

"Não a chame assim."

"_Granger_ te deu as anotações dela?"

Harry o olhou horrorizado. "Você não estava falando sério sobre a biblioteca, estava?"

"Claro que sim," Draco respondeu de forma debochada. "Algumas pessoas se preocupam de verdade com o N.I.E.M, Potter."

Se fosse possível, Harry teria ficado ainda mais apavorado. "Nós ainda estamos em _outubro_!"

Draco encolheu os ombros. "E eu preciso recuperar as lições que perdi hoje."

"Oh, céus, eu estou preso à outra _Hermione_."

"Nada mais justo por você ter agido de forma tão grifinoriana mais cedo," Draco rosnou enquanto eles caminhavam na direção da biblioteca.

* * *

Estudar com Potter o distraia por inúmeros motivos.

Em meia hora de silêncio na companhia um do outro, Draco já reparara diversas coisas sobre Potter enquanto tentava estudar. Primeiro, os cílios de Potter eram extremamente longos. Segundo, ele mordia os lábios quando estava confuso. Terceiro, ele agarrava os próprios cabelos quando estava frustrado (E este deveria ser o motivo pelos fios ficarem constantemente bagunçados). Quarto, ele reposicionava os óculos no rosto com o dedo indicador ao em vez do dedo do meio. Cinco, seus olhos eram muito mais brilhantes sem os óculos, fato que era intensificado pelo brilho dos pequenos pomos (ou seja lá o que eles fossem) que Draco via ao seu redor devido ao acidente com a poção, tornando a imagem em algo de tirar o fôlego.

Era óbvio que Draco já sabia de tudo isso.

O problema é que ele não podia evitar notar tudo _novamente_, porque era exatamente isso o que acontecia quando ele olhava para Potter, um hábito que estava se tornando mais frequente do que ele gostaria.

Era também uma distração, porque Potter também adorava… vocalizar suas expressões. Isso tornava praticamente impossível prestar atenção em seu próprio livro.

E como que adivinhando o que ele estava pensando, Potter soltou um rosnado baixinho.

Draco mentalmente estremeceu, porque aquele fora um som extremamente sensual.

Decidindo desistir de estudar, ele pousou o livro sobre a mesa com um suspiro. "O que é, Potter?"

Harry olhou para cima, para ele, surpreso, para depois piscar e olhar para baixo novamente, para seu pergaminho. Mordendo os lábios, ele fez uma pausa e então, encolhendo os ombros, apontou para o problema. "Eu acho que estou fazendo alguma coisa errada."

"Deixe eu ver."

Ao ouvir isso Harry pareceu ficar surpreso, mas repassou o pergaminho para Malfoy do mesmo jeito.

Draco sorriu de lado. "Isso é porque você realmente está fazendo algo errado."

"Idiota," Harry murmurou.

"Aqui," Draco chamou, colocando o pergaminho sobre a mesa e virando-o de lado para que os dois pudessem lê-lo apropriadamente. "Três corações de andorinha, não dois. Se você colocar três, você estará fazendo uma nova poção. E ignore essa parte, ela está aqui só para confundi-lo."

O queixo de Harry caiu. "Então é por isso que os ingredientes pareciam não fazer sentido!" E ele tomou o pergaminho das mãos do Malfoy e começou a escrever furiosamente, como se estivesse preocupado que fosse esquecer alguma informação.

Draco reparou, com grande satisfação, que Potter terminou de fazer o trabalho sem morder os lábios ou puxar os cabelos (Apesar de que era uma gracin – _Oh, Draco, você é realmente patético_).

Quando Harry finalmente terminou de escrever, ele olhou para Draco, parecendo estar nervoso, mas não sem deixar de sorrir. "Obrigado, Malfoy. Eu não sabia que você era capaz de ser legal," comentou brincalhão.

Draco fungou, indignado. "A última parte foi desnecessária, Potter."

Mas ele ficou confuso, porque a luz ao redor de Potter enegreceu quando ele disse a última parte. Então isso significava que Potter achava que ele _conseguia_ ser legal?

Isso era algo… bacana… de se saber.

* * *

Meia hora antes do toque de recolher, eles se separaram de forma desconfortável –

(_"Então, uh, te vejo no café-da-manhã?_

_"Céus, Potter, isso é nojento. Você deveria ter sido sorteado na Lufa-lufa. Eu tenho dó da garota que for alvo das suas tentativas patéticas de flerte."_

_"Isso é um sim então."_

_"Não, porque Madame Pomfrey quer nos ver pela manhã. Infelizmente teremos que nos encontrar mais cedo por causa disso."_

_"Oh, deus, o meu estômago não vai conseguir sobreviver a isso." _)

– e eles caminharam em direções opostas; Harry indo para a torre da Grifinória e Draco para as masmorras.

E talvez isso mostrasse que toda essa coisa de ficarem juntos não era tão ruim...

Okay, era ruim e Malfoy agia como um idiota grande parte do tempo mas Harry reparou que não era algo inteiramente… insuportável. Ele não achava a companhia de Malfoy desagradável, na verdade, pelo contrário. Não era exatamente um passeio no parque durante a primavera, mas era interessante porque o senso de humor do loiro era diferente. (Ele podia admitir isso agora, quando Malfoy não estava rindo... err... muito _dele_.)

A maioria das vezes em que eles haviam conversado em Grimmaud Place fora planejando estratégias, por isso falar sobre _trabalhos_ e como o Snape era insuportável (palavras de Harry, não de Draco) era algo novo. E ele preferia assim.

Quase tropeçando, Harry virou o corredor –

E deu de cabeça com uma estátua que ele _não se lembrava de existir no corredor do sexto andar_. Especialmente _no meio _do hall! Com um grunhido, ele deu alguns passos para trás –

Para trás e para trás e _onde diabos estava a maldita parede_? Até que ele tropeçou sobre os próprios pés e caiu de qualquer jeito no chão empoeirado. O som de pedras se movendo fez com que ele entrasse em pânico, e Harry olhou para cima no exato momento em que a parede começou a se fechar. Além dela estava à estátua e o –

Corredor do sexto andar.

A porta se fechou com um barulho muito alto e intenso, e Harry gemeu de frustração. Ótimo. Ele acabava de ficar preso em buraco na parede. Um buraco que não deveria existir. (Pelo menos não existia no mapa dos Marotos, e ele acreditava no mapa com todo o se ser.) Aquilo não poderia ser considerado nem uma passagem! Era apenas um… quarto. Um pequeno quarto. Apenas um pouco maior que um armário da casa dos Durleys.

Passando uma das mãos no rosto – ou pelo menos ele tentou passar, porque seus óculos estavam no caminho… aparentemente quebrados. Partidos no meio, na verdade, agora que ele finalmente o tocou. E havia algo úmido e pegajoso em suas mãos. Ele pegou a varinha em um dos bolsos e murmurou, "Lumos."

Piscando ele olhou para as mãos, tentando enxergar em meio a sua visão borrada.

Okay, sua bochecha estava sangrando. Não muito, felizmente. Provavelmente fora apenas um pequeno corte.

Ele desfez seu feitiço _Lumos_ e o quarto recaiu novamente em uma escuridão profunda. Apontando a varinha para o que ele esperava ser seus óculos, ele sussurrou, "Reparo."

Tornando a coloca-los, conjurou um novo _Lumos_.

Olhando ao redor para ver a onde estava não conseguiu descobrir coisa alguma, não havia nada de especial no pequeno quarto. O teto, as paredes e o chão eram feitos de pedra e tudo estava bastante empoeirado.

Ele espirrou.

Certo.

Ele não era claustrofóbico, de verdade, mas ficar olhando ao seu redor em meio aquele minúsculo quarto estava começando a deixá-lo desconfortável.

Ele procurou por qualquer detalhe, por menor que fosse.

Não havia nada além de uma pequena rachadura no teto.

Suspirando, começou a apalpar as paredes.

* * *

Harry estava exausto. Não que ele tivesse feito algum exercício físico, mas ele _só queria ir dormir_. Ele não sabia que horas eram só sabia que já deveria ter se passado muito tempo desde o toque de recolher.

Ele enroscou os dedos na varinha.

Pensou seriamente em usar _Reducto_ na parede, mas a última vez que fizera isso (alguns dias atrás na verdade, quando caíra em um buraco na parede muito parecido com esse, mas o quarto havia sido muito maior e muito mais distante do corredor), ele quase se enterrou vivo. Apenas seu reflexo como Apanhador havia permitido que ele se salvasse quando tudo começou a desmoronar ao seu redor.

Respirando profundamente, acabou começando a tossir com pequenos espasmos.

Okay, ou ele se enterrava vivou ou iria morrer por falta de oxigênio.

Maravilhoso.

Suspirando, ficou de pé e se preparou, só por garantia, vai que a mesma coisa que havia acontecido no outro quarto voltasse a se repetir.

Apontando a varinha em direção à porta ele gritou, "Reducto!"

E a porta explodiu em todas as direções com um barulho imenso e fazendo tudo tremer. Ignorando a dor em seu ombro, onde uma pedra particularmente grande o havia atingido, ele se apressou para sair para o corredor do sexto andar, quase rastejando em direção à parede oposta enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Olhando para trás ele observou o quarto e toda a bagunça que havia feito. Suspirando aliviado, percebeu que o teto não havia desmoronado e que não precisava ter se preocupado em ser enterrado vivo.

E a estátua… a estátua havia desaparecido.

Xingando quem quer que tivesse construído a monstruosidade que era Hogwarts, Harry correu em direção a torre da Grifinória, tomando o cuidado para não dar de cara com nenhuma outra estátua suspeita. (Ou Filch)

O salão comunal já estava vazio quando ele finalmente chegou e olhando para o relógio ele percebeu que havia passado da meia-noite. Aquilo explicava o porque dele estar tão sonolento.

Sem nem se preocupar em se limpar, subiu as escadas. Só queria _dormir_, a dor em sua bochecha e ombro podiam esperar até o outro dia. Ele pediria para que Madame Pomfrey o curasse pela manhã.

Maldita Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Pessoal, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história! Peço desculpas pela demora essa semana, mas a casa tá um horror com tantos animais e passo mais tempo cuidando dos gatos e cachorros do que dormindo._

_Tentarei apressar a tradução do próximo capítulo, porque é nele que a tortura draconiana irá finalmente começar, ou piorar, como preferirem, haha._

_Antes que eu me esqueça, feliz natal (terrivelmente atrasado) e ótimo ano novo para todos vocês. _


	4. Casos Amorosos

**Mentiras Brancas**

* * *

**Título Original: **_White Lies_

**Autora: **_Cassis Luna_

**Rate: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e esta fanfic a Cassis Luna_

**Shipper: **_HD/HP_

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Atenção: **_Slash, homossexualidade, universo alternativo (o desenrolar dos acontecimentos não acompanham o último livro)_

**Sumário: **_Draco toma uma poção que o torna capaz de dizer se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não , Harry, aparentemente culpado por esta situação, é forçado a 'ajuda-lo' com os efeitos colaterais. Pela primeira vez eles terão que lidar um com outro sem poder se esconder atrás de mentiras._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Casos Amorosos**

Se Harry esperara dormir pacificamente após um dia exaustivo, ele ficou profundamente decepcionado. Quando acordou ainda estava escuro, o quarto estava congelando e seu ombro doía bastante, indicando o quanto ele havia sido idiota por não ter ido cuidar antes do ferimento. Com teimosia, ele tornou a afundar por debaixo das cobertas, ignorando com ferocidade a dor.

Ou pelo menos ele tentou.

O maldito ombro nem doía muito, era apenas uma… coceira irritante. Uma coceira que ele não podia coçar porque o local só doía quando ele tocava. Ou quando ele se movia.

Insatisfeito, ele se sentou e colocou os óculos, conjurando um rápido _Tempus_ para checar as horas.

Eram quase seis da manhã. Com um grunhido saiu da cama e foi ao banheiro, se esforçando ao máximo para parecer pelo menos apresentável quando entrasse na enfermaria e interrompesse o sono de beleza da Madame Pomfrey.

Ele estava extremamente pálido e muito sonolento, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade. Novidade era apenas o pequeno machucado em sua bochecha direita, que doía bastante quando o tocava. Ele provavelmente havia batido o rosto em algum lugar quando caíra através da parede.

Suspirando, lavou o rosto e já que não havia trocado o uniforme desde a noite passada, resolveu simplesmente se apressar e ir para a enfermaria.

Quando ele graduasse iria fazer um pedestal em homenagem a Madame Pomfrey, a mulher que nunca se cansara de fazer com que seus ossos crescessem todas as semanas por longos oito anos. (Quase oito anos)

Apesar de já estar a caminho da enfermaria, ele não estava conseguindo criar coragem de acordá-la, por isso simplesmente decidiu que iria esperar deitado em uma das camas (e quem sabe não dormiria alguns minutinhos), mas quando finalmente chegou à enfermaria se deu conta de que não iria precisar fazer isso.

Madame Pomfrey já estava acordada e fazendo um estardalhaço por conta de outro estudante deitado em uma das camas, até que ela finalmente o viu, e sua reação foi tão tranquila que só serviu para provar que ele já estivera ali tantas vezes que a bruxa não ficava nem mais surpresa, "Sr. Potter," ela o cumprimentou.

Um grunhido surgiu de uma das camas e ecoou no local. "Potter," o estudante disse com secura, sua voz extremamente rouca. "Suponho que você não tenha conseguido se segurar e precisou desesperadamente me ver de novo."

"Malfoy," Harry respondeu de uma forma tão ríspida quanto a do outro bruxo, apesar de não conseguir disfarçar o tom preocupado a medida que continuava falando. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Madame Pomfrey se moveu para o lado para que ele tivesse uma visão melhor da cama. Draco estava de olhos fechados e parecia bastante normal, apesar de Harry não poder dizer com toda certeza se ele estava ou não um pouco mais pálido do que o normal. (O sonserino já era naturalmente tão pálido que ficava difícil dizer se algo mudara)

"Receio que ele teve novamente uma crise," Madame Pomfrey informou, franzindo o cenho na direção de Draco. "Acabei de dar para o Sr. Malfoy uma poção para aliviar sua garganta e já estava indo conversar com o Professor Snape."

Harry começou a tentar falar alguma coisa ao ouvir isso. "Oh, err," murmurou, sentindo que estava sendo inconveniente. "Tudo bem, você pode ir falar com Sn – Professor Snape, eu posso esperar."

Ao ouvir isso os olhos de Draco se abriram, agora ele estava curioso para saber o real motivo para Harry estar na enfermaria.

"Absurdo, Sr. Potter!" ela disse irritada, agora caminhando em sua direção. Ao ver o machucado em sua bochecha ela piscou. "Só foi aí que você se machucou?"

"Oh! Err, não," Harry respondeu, remexendo-se desconfortável devido ao olhar que estava recebendo de Malfoy. "Meu ombro," informou.

Madame Pomfrey concordou com a cabeça enquanto fazia alguns gestos com a varinha. Uma força invisível se chocou contra o ombro de Harry deixando-o sem ar, quase derrubando-o para trás enquanto ele deixava escapar um gemido. Já passara por aquilo tantas vezes, mas não podia evitar sempre ser pego desprevenido.

Mais alguns gestos de varinha e Madame Pomfrey fez um novo movimento com a cabeça, satisfeita. "O inchaço irá desaparecer em alguns minutos. Agora eu quero que você pegue alguma coisa para aliviar sua dor – você sabe onde as poções estão, claro – e depois vá se deitar em uma das camas. Se você não estiver deitado quando eu voltar –"

"Eu vou me deitar," Harry respondeu rapidamente, já sabendo o que esperar. Já contraria-la outras vezes e tinha que admitir que não fora uma de suas decisões mais brilhantes. (Regra básica: Pomfrey era lei… e ele ainda estava com sono)

Madame Pomfrey concordou novamente, lançando em sua direção um último olhar firme antes de sair da enfermaria.

Harry capturou a expressão questionadora de Malfoy e deu de ombros. E então ele se lembrou de que seu ombro não gostava muito dele neste exato momento e rapidamente decidiu ir pegar uma poção analgésica. Ele cruzou o salão em direção ao armário, desejando que Malfoy não perguntasse nada, porque isso seria muito esquisito e muito –

"Okay, Potter o que aconteceu?"

Harry bateu a cabeça no teto do armário que estava vasculhando.

"Ow," deixou escapar.

"Sim, exatamente," Malfoy respondeu.

Harry o olhou de forma raivosa. "Você deveria estar doente. De preferência bastante sonolento e muito fraco para conversar," murmurou.

Malfoy pareceu se divertir com isso. "Então? O que aconteceu?"

Fazendo questão de não olhar para o sonserino, Harry estendeu uma das mãos para apanhar uma poção particularmente nojenta. "Feitiços de tropeçar," respondeu de forma quase que silenciosa.

"Você se esqueceu que eu posso dizer quando você está mentindo," Draco retrucou com prepotência.

E Harry finalmente se lembrou disso, _oh_, merda. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso," informou de forma neutra. Suspirando, ele se virou na direção de Malfoy, que agora estava sentado na cama avaliando-o como uma expressão indecifrável. "Eu só quero dormir, de verdade."

"Não estou nenhum pouco surpreso. Você está parecendo um troll."

Harry o olhou novamente, com raiva. "Converse menos e haja mais como se estivesse doente. E você? O que aconteceu com você?"

* * *

"Você deveria estar doente. De preferência bastante sonolento e muito fraco para conversar," Potter murmurou.

A luz ao redor do grifinório continuou dourada.

Draco resistiu à vontade de sorrir por conta disso, porque aquilo significava que talvez Potter se importasse o suficiente para pelo menos desejar que ele não estivesse doente. Claro, isso era provavelmente culpa de seu complexo de herói, mas ainda sim já era alguma coisa. "Então? O que aconteceu?"

"Feitiços de tropeçar," Potter murmurou finalmente, se afastando do armário que estivera vasculhando.

A luz dourada tremeu na escuridão da enfermaria e rapidamente ficou negra.

"Você se esqueceu que eu posso dizer quando você está mentindo," Draco retrucou com prepotência, nenhum pouco surpreso ao ver que Potter estava mentindo, ele ignorou com determinação a pontada que sentiu ao perceber isso.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," Potter respondeu soando cansado.

Dourada. Verdade.

"Eu só quero dormir, de verdade."

Dourada.

Draco estava quase com pena do grifinório. E ele também estava quase preocupado.

Quase.

(…Err.)

"Não estou nenhum pouco surpreso. Você está parecendo um troll."

Bem, se Potter não queria contar para ele o que acontecera, então ele teria que respeitar suas vontades.

_Por agora_.

O olhar que Potter lhe deu o deixou mais aliviado, porque isso significava que o grifinório não estava assim tão cansado.

"Converse menos e haja mais como se estivesse doente."

Negra.

Draco achou isso divertido.

"E você? O que aconteceu com você?"

* * *

"Por quê? Você está preocupado comigo, Potter?" Malfoy provocou, sorrindo como se ele achasse aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

Harry fez uma pausa, seus dedos brincando com o pequeno frasco da poção, e então ele deu de os ombros – encolhendo-se com o gesto. "Sim, eu estou," murmurou, porque de verdade, ele estava.

Ele não podia negar que Malfoy era um completo idiota e que o bruxo também era de alguma forma... – será que ele deveria arriscar supor isso? – seu _amigo_. Ou, err, pelo menos algo próximo disso. E ele já havia admitido para si mesmo um ou dois dias atrás que ele queria se aproximar de Malfoy agora que reparara que o rapaz não era assim tão insuportável e imbecil.

(Talvez _todo mundo_ mudara um pouco devido a guerra)

O silêncio que envolveu a enfermaria foi inesperado e ele se sentiu levemente desconfortável. Tentando resistir à vontade de começar a se remexer no lugar, se ocupou com a poção, tomando-a em um só gole e se arrependendo amargamente logo depois.

"Potter," ouviu Malfoy dizer em um tom bastante sério.

Desfazendo a careta que dominara seu rosto e engolindo a própria saliva contaminada com o gosto nojento da poção, ele olhou para Malfoy, se sentindo imediatamente desajeitado. "Sim?"

"Pare de dar em cima de mim," Malfoy suspirou com um olhar sonhador carregado de zombaria.

Harry corou e lhe ofereceu o dedo do meio.

* * *

Oh, como Harry queria dormir. Ele queria ressonar pacificamente e pular cercas ao lado das ovelhas que estava contando em sua cabeça. Também estava muito frio e ele queria muito ficar debaixo dos cobertores.

Mas Snape tinha outras ideias.

Com um olhar mortal e um monte de grunhidos, Harry empurrou as cobertas e saiu da cama, piscando para tentar afastar o sono de seus olhos. Malfoy estava sentado em uma cama próxima, parecendo tão desgostoso quanto ele. O bruxo provavelmente fora forçado a acordar também.

"O que aconteceu, Sr. Malfoy?" Snape perguntou, quase parecendo estar preocupado. Ele estava todo empertigado como sempre, como se eles não estivessem no meio da madrugada. (E provavelmente não estavam, o café-da-manhã logo seria servido)

"Mesma coisa de ontem," Draco respondeu, murmurando em seu estado quase adormecido. Ele esfregou os olhos para mantê-los aberto.

Ao ver isso Harry precisou esconder um sorriso.

Snape continuou. "E o que foi isso que eu ouvi sobre você... vomitando?"

Draco pausou, encarando seu padrinho que provavelmente já fora informado sobre tudo pela Madame Pomfrey. "Sangue," ele sussurrou.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu. Ninguém havia dito nada sobre sangue.

Enquanto Snape murmurava mais uma enxurrada de coisas sobre sangue de dragão, baixo o suficiente para que eles não escutassem, Harry olhou abertamente para Malfoy, que retribuiu o gesto com um dar de ombros. Ninguém o informara nada sobre o sangue.

Subitamente Snape se virou em sua direção. "E a onde _você_ estava Sr. Potter?"

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas foi surpreendido quando Malfoy suspirou de forma exasperada. "Ele estava _dormindo_, Professor Snape. Claro que você não vai brigar com ele por conta disso, não é mesmo?"

E ainda de uma forma mais surpreendente Snape apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça e continuou murmurando para si mesmo sobre Fluido Explosivo de Erumpent. (Harry queria poder, pelo menos uma vez, responder Snape daquela forma sem correr o risco de perder pontos para a Grifinória)

Um breve silêncio envolveu a enfermaria e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para se perguntar quando é que o mundo havia enlouquecido para que Malfoy começasse a _defendê-lo_.

Finalmente Snape e Madame Pomfrey compartilharam um olhar, que não passou despercebido pelos dois. Draco empalideceu, porque ele provavelmente sabia que seja lá o que fosse, _aquilo_ não poderia ser nada bom.

"Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, Sr. Malfoy," Snape informou, mantendo sua expressão passiva.

"O que?" Draco guinchou e então grunhiu. "O que é que você irá me obrigar a fazer dessa vez?"

"Nós não vamos te deter na enfermaria, mas você terá que dormir aqui à noite," Madame Pomfrey esclareceu com gentileza. "As suas coisas serão trazidas para cá ainda no final da manhã."

Draco a encarou. "Eu não posso nem voltar para o meu quarto?"

Harry ficou com pena dele. Ele sabia o quanto as noites na enfermaria poderiam ser solitárias e entediantes.

"Por mais que isso me incomode também, eu não posso mandar o Potter para a Sonserina para tomar conta –" Snape pausou apenas para apreciar o olhar de horror que ambos os bruxos lançaram em sua direção. "Muito menos posso te mandar para a Grifinória." A expressão de pavor de ambos permaneceu. "A Diretora não permitiria isso. Mas apesar de tudo, precisamos que alguém te monitore –" Aqui ele parou de falar, como se estivesse hesitando.

Draco gesticulou uma das mãos com impaciência. "Caso eu piore, certo?"

Snape concordou rigidamente.

Desta vez foi Harry quem empalideceu, porque ele não esperava que as coisas pudessem piorar, ou que estivessem tão ruins. Eles estavam em Hogwarts! Verrugas purulentas aparecendo por todo o seu corpo e cair das escadas porque elas continuavam se _movendo_ eram acontecimentos normais do dia-a-dia.

Snape pareceu ficar desconfortável e Draco pareceu relaxar ao ver isso. "Tudo bem," disse finalmente, parecendo não se importar. Snape era a coisa mais próxima de uma família que ainda lhe restava, e ele sabia que o mesmo valia para o outro bruxo.

Madame Pomfrey fez um gesto com cabeça ao ouvir sua resposta. "Você continuará frequentando as aulas e comendo as suas refeições no Salão Principal. Tudo que eu peço é que você esteja aqui quando soar o toque de recolher."

Draco concordou.

Snape se virou para Harry. "E você, Potter," começou surpreendentemente sem nenhuma malícia, "irá acompanha-lo."

E Harry se pegou concordando também.

"Bem, tudo certo, você estão liberados!" Madame Pomfrey anunciou gesticulando na direção da porta. "O café-da-manhã já deve ter sido servido e eu posso imaginar que vocês dois estão famintos!"

* * *

"Foi realmente algo tão ruim assim?" Harry perguntou subitamente quando eles estavam saindo da enfermaria a caminho do Salão Principal.

À medida que eles passavam em frente a uma armadura, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para avaliar seu próprio reflexo. Como Madame Pomfrey dissera o inchaço já havia desaparecido e ele tentativamente tocou o próprio ombro, aliviado ao ver que não doía mais. A poção provavelmente fizera efeito enquanto ele estivera deitado, tentando dormir. (E Harry havia se perguntado por que Snape não comentara nada sobre o fato dele estar na enfermaria)

Draco, que ainda estava refletindo sobre o que fora dito, não olhou para ele e respondeu quase que por reflexo. "Por quê? Você está preocupado, Potter?"

Harry o encarou de uma forma confusa e um pouco irritado. "Pensei que já havíamos deixado isso bem claro. Sim, eu estou preocupado com você, Malfoy," disse secamente.

E ao ouvir isso Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Potter.

Dourada.

Diferente de mais cedo, que Harry estivera determinado em encarar o chão quando fizera esta mesma declaração, dessa vez ele observou a expressão de Malfoy se modificar à medida que suas bochechas pálidas coravam.

"Pare de dar em cima de mim em público, Potter," Malfoy pediu de forma zombeteira, fazendo questão de olhar em outra direção. "Eu tenho uma reputação a preservar."

Com isso Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e sorriu. "Claro que você tem. Draco, a doninha saltitante."

No mesmo instante em que as palavras saíram de sua boca seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pensou, em pânico, que havia ultrapassado os limites.

Draco assistiu o sorriso do moreno se transformar em uma expressão aterrorizada e ele não conseguiu se sentir ofendido... E, bem, Harry havia dito seu nome. (_Patético_, Draco, sua Pansy interior lhe disse).

"Muito engraçado, Potter," respondeu de forma arrogante. "Mas não se esqueça de que também tem um apelido, Garoto de Outro," retrucou, só para que eles ficassem quites.

E Harry ao percebeu a intenção relaxou visivelmente, porém manteve um olhar envergonhado. "Odeio este nome," disse dando de ombros.

Dourada.

"Oh?" Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Então quer dizer que você não é o nosso amado herói que adora chamar a atenção e monopolizar as mídias?"

Harry corou. Ele encarou o outro bruxo. "Snape iria discordar de você," murmurou.

"De verdade," Draco estava se divertindo. "Pensei que você e o Professor Snape já haviam deixado de lado essa animosidade, Potter."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Velhos hábitos demoram para morrer," suspirou pesaroso. "Além disso, ele faz questão de transformar a minha vida em um inferno."

Draco não podia discordar disso.

Eles finalmente chegaram na entrada do Salão Principal e abriram as portas, sem se dar conta de que todas as cabeças haviam se virado para olhá-los, ambos estavam ocupados demais se despedindo um do outro. O barulho do lugar chegou até a diminuir antes de voltar a ficar insuportável, mas nenhum deles reparou nisso enquanto caminhavam em direção as próprias mesas.

"Harry," Hermione cumprimento, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para indicar que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

Foi praticamente automático. Todo mundo próximo dele na mesa da Grifinória passou a observá-lo com o canto dos olhos e a conversação passou a soar muito forçada, como se fosse apenas uma desculpa para serem discretos, mas Harry, claro, continuava sem perceber nada.

"Ei, cara," Ron cumprimentou e fez um gesto de cabeça, apesar de parecer estar um pouco mais tenso do que o normal. Ao seu lado, Ginny pode ter ou não tossido de forma forçada enquanto Harry se servia com uma colherada de purê de batata.

"Onde você estava, Harry?" Hermione perguntou calmamente enquanto servia um copo de suco de abóbora para Ron.

"Enfermaria," ele respondeu, sorrindo de forma envergonhada para ela. "Feitiço de Tropeçar," ofereceu, sabendo que ambos os amigos veriam facilmente que ele estava mentindo, o que era sua intenção. Era também uma mensagem de que ele iria lhes dizer a verdade mais tarde. O problema era: Harry não fazia a menor ideia do _que_ poderia dizer.

_Dizer que a escola queria se vingar por ele ter destruído metade do castelo durante a Batalha de Hogwarts e que por isso o lugar __agora __estava tentando comê-lo_ não parecia ser a coisa mais apropriada.

Com isso Ron engasgou ao tomar o suco e Hermione o olhou de forma severa. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, o ruivo fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça na direção de Harry, parecendo estar muito pálido.

Harry revirou os olhos. "Não é nada tão ruim assim, Ron." Porque antes da guerra Ron sempre se desesperava quando Harry dizia que tinha alguma coisa para contar, associando isso instantaneamente a Voldemort. (O que bem, na maioria das vezes era verdade).

"Tudo bem, cara," Ron disse de forma obediente, se remexendo um pouco. Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada. "Ow! Eu-eu quero dizer, tudo bem. Confio em você," acrescentou de forma mais firme dessa vez.

Harry piscou, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Um, obrigado… Eu acho."

"Então, Harry," Hermione começou de forma descontraída, sorrindo inocentemente para ele. "Você parece estar feliz hoje. Alguma coisa boa aconteceu?"

"Sério?" Harry perguntou dando de ombros. Nada de bom em particular acontecera, levando em conta que ele não dormira direito e que Malfoy tossira sangue, fora o Snape– "Eu descobri algo engraçado," disse de repente, rindo um pouco.

Hermione concordou. "Compartilhe."

"Não pense que eu sou louco ou algo do tipo," Harry continuou, rindo para si mesmo enquanto abaixava o tom de voz. Ron e Hermione precisaram se inclinar na mesa para escutá-lo. "Mas o Malfoy _corou_ hoje mais cedo! Eu posso–"

Ron prontamente começou a engasgar com um pedaço da torta de melado.

Ginny soltou um gritinho, sua face ficando da mesma cor que seus cabelos enquanto ela se esforçava para não olhar para Harry. Hermione suspirou e se ergueu, revirando os olhos enquanto realizava a manobra de Heimlich no próprio namorado.

Harry os encarou. Ele sabia que o que acabara de dizer soava como algo completamente maluco, mas ele não imaginara que Malfoy corando fosse o suficiente para fazer com que uma pessoa engasgasse.

Seus companheiros da Grifinória pareceram ficar irritados por não terem ouvido o que Harry dissera para fazer com que Ron engasgasse até a morte e imediatamente abandonaram toda a discrição e começaram a virar a cabeça para observar a cena.

Respirando ruidosamente, Ron bateu uma das mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e olhou fixamente para a cara de Harry. Ele parecia estar determinado, mas se Harry fosse pensar, parecia também que ele estava prestes a vomitar um monte de lesmas pela segunda vez na vida. "Cara, estou com você cem por cento," ele guinchou, mas foi bastante firme. "Não importa o que acontecer, não importa a onde você for, não importa quem… você–" E neste exato ponto Harry começou a temer que ele fosse começar a engasgar novamente. "— amar," Ron terminou com um grande esforço.

Hermione o olhou com muito orgulho, lágrimas começando a surgir no canto de seus olhos.

Ginny por outro lado variava entre ficar pálida ou corada enquanto continuava se esforçando para Não Olhar Para Ele.

Todas as pessoas que estavam sentadas próximas (até mesmo as que não pertenciam a Grifinória) ficaram em silêncio.

E prontamente começaram a aplaudir.

O problema era, Harry tinha bastante certeza de que eles deveriam estar aplaudindo Ron e não parabenizando ele...

("Parabéns, Harry!"

"Não posso dizer que eu esperava por isso, mas mostre para eles Harry!"

"Eu não sabia que você era um… um…"

"Preciso dizer, eu meio que previ isso."

"Porque vocês demoraram tanto?")

… por seja lá o que fosse que ele tivesse feito.

E então Neville se virou em sua direção, irradiando alegria.

"Eu desejo tudo de bom para você e o Malfoy, Harry."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram a ponto de saírem das órbitas enquanto um barulho infernal surgia na direção da mesa da Sonserina.

Ele olhou para cima e capturou o olhar apavorado de Malfoy. Parecia que o loiro havia acabado de descobrir a mesma coisa que ele.

Ele praticamente podia ouvir a voz do outro bruxo ecoando pelo Salão Principal, falando exatamente a mesma coisa que ele.

"_Mas que merda está acontecendo_?"

* * *

"Malfoy e eu não estamos – bem – seja lá o que vocês estejam pensando que nós somos!" Harry balbuciou indignado, seu rosto corando a medida que ele finalmente compreendia a razão de seus amigos estarem agindo de uma forma tão esquisita.

Todos que o ouviram não pareceram ficar tão convencidos.

"Está tudo bem, Harry," Hermione disse rapidamente, tentando lhe passar confiança. "Nós não nos importamos. Na verdade estamos realmente felizes por você –" Ron soltou um guincho, mas rapidamente ergueu uma mão para tampar a boca quando Hermione lhe deu outra cotovelada. "E bem, só queríamos que você tivesse nos contado antes ou algo do tipo–"

"_Não_," Harry a interrompeu com firmeza, encarando os dois amigos com incredulidade. "Eu _juro_, Malfoy e eu não somos… Bem, nós não somos nada!"

"Oh, não se preocupe, Harry," Hermione gesticulou com uma das mãos enquanto sorria. "Ron e eu não estamos bravos nem nada! E bem, era bem óbvio, eu suponho, considerando o quanto você era obcecado pelo Malfoy desde os onze anos –"

Diversas pessoas ao redor deles arfaram ao ouvir essa pequena novidade que rapidamente se espalhou pela mesa da Grifinória, eventualmente alcançando os ouvidos do pessoal da Lufa-lufa.

Harry parecia ter sido pego de surpresa. "Oh, deus – _não_, apenas não."

"Mas –" Ron começou de forma fraca. "Ontem – durante o jantar – e – você não estava na sua cama à noite e os amigos do Malfoy vieram tomar café-da-manhã sem ele, e então nós vimos vocês dois entrando no salão _juntos_–"

Harry sacudiu a própria cabeça com ferocidade. "Nós temos uma explicação para isso! Nós dois estávamos na _enfermaria_."

Só foi quando Ron ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo ruivo que Harry se deu conta de como o que dissera poderia ser mal interpretado. Talvez Malfoy estivesse certo, talvez ele realmente precisasse de aulas sobre como falar com as outras pessoas. "Não, não por causa _disso_, Ron – _por favor_, não pense nesse tipo de _coisa_ – oh, Merlin, muito menos _imagine_!" Ron soltou um gemido lamurioso. "Eu quero dizer, nós dois estávamos feridos – por motivos distintos, okay? É por isso que nós estávamos na enfermaria e não por conta de... outra coisa..." Harry gaguejou.

"Mas, ontem –" Ron continuou, parecendo estar menos acometido. "Você e Malfoy foram juntos para a _biblioteca_ e quem é que vai para a biblioteca em outubro? Merlin sabe que o único motivo para as pessoas irem para a biblioteca em outubro é para – para –"

"Ron!" Hermione o olhou de forma irritada. "Fique você sabendo que várias pessoas vão para a biblioteca para _estudar_."

Ron coçou o próprio nariz, mas foi esperto o suficiente para não discordar da namorada. Ele observou Harry mais de perto. "Então… você não está…?"

"Não!" Harry sibilou com rapidez no que parecia ser a décima vez naquele dia e olha que o café-da-manhã acabara de ser servido.

"Bem," Hermione começou, afastando alguns cabelos de seus olhos com um leve assopro enquanto analisava o amigo. "Mesmo que você estivesse, nós não importaríamos, não é mesmo, Ron?"

Ron concordou rapidamente, parecendo estar muito pálido.

Com seus amigos mais calmos, Harry finalmente se deu conta de toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Em todo o Salão Principal, se as pessoas não estavam olhando para ele, elas estavam olhando para Malfoy. Harry observou discretamente a mesa dos professores e rapidamente desviou os olhos, muito pálido. "Um," começou em sua forma sempre eloquente. "Não me diga que _todo mundo _está… falando sobre isso… desde…?" guinchou, suas palavras falhando enquanto Ron concordava com uma expressão de simpatia em seu rosto.

"Desde o jantar de ontem," Ron disse de forma pesarosa.

_"Oh, deus!"_

* * *

"Bem, você não pode realmente nos culpar, Draco," Pansy fez uma careta, bufando irritada. "Foi você quem levou o Potter para a _biblioteca_ – sim, a ênfase é proposital – ontem e Blaise aqui me diz hoje ao acordar que você não estava dormindo em sua cama."

"Eu estava na minha cama ontem a noite! Antes mesmo do toque de recolher!" Draco sibilou.

"Não tinha como eu saber disso, durmo mais cedo do que você," Blaise deu de ombros, sorrindo de lado por de trás do copo de suco de abóbora.

"Goyle!" Draco grunhiu, olhando na direção do outro rapaz que estava debruçado sobre o próprio prato.

Goyle deu de ombros. "Ninguém me perguntou nada."

Draco deu um tapa na própria testa. "Nott," exclamou, quase que implorando.

Nott também deu de ombros, parecendo não se importar com a mortificação de Draco. E ele provavelmente não se importava mesmo. "Você poderia muito bem ter dado uma saidinha no meio da noite."

Draco gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Eu não sei por que você está tão preocupado com isso, Draco, querido," Pansy observou, sorrindo com sarcasmo. Ela deslizou para mais perto dele, passando o braço sobre seu ombro para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Eu pensei que você estaria dando pulos de alegria por conta disso."

"O quê? Por todo mundo estar pensando que eu estava dando uns amassos no Potter? Oh, sim, muito empolgado," Draco murmurou contra as próprias mãos, pesaroso. "Só tem um problema nisso tudo: _nada disso é verdade_."

Ele subitamente olhou para cima, encarando o restante da mesa que o observava com curiosidade, os olhos arregalados. "Vão cuidar da própria vida, caramba!", grunhiu.

Todo mundo subitamente pareceu ficar interessado no teto, que mostrava apenas o céu dublado do lado de fora do castelo.

O Salão Principal, assim como na noite passada, permanecia recheado de luzes douradas e negras. Draco não precisava nem perguntar para saber que todos estavam falando dele e do Potter, seja espalhando rumores falsos ou rumores falsos os quais _acreditavam_ ser verdade.

Oh, merda.

"Bem, então a _onde_ você estava?" Blaise perguntou com inocência, mas Draco conhecia o amigo.

"Dando uns amassos no Longbottom," respondeu secamente.

Blaise o olhou irritado.

"Eu estava na enfermaria," Draco acrescentou, dando de ombros com desinteresse.

Pansy imediatamente o olhou com o cenho franzido. "Por quê?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Eu teria explicado para vocês o motivo, mas aí todo mundo começou com essa besteira de que eu e o Potter estávamos nos agarrando em algum canto," murmurou com sarcasmo, incapaz de se controlar.

Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso. "Agarrar o Potter é realmente assim uma besteira tão grande?" provocou.

"É quando não sou eu quem realmente está agarrando ele," Draco respondeu com um sussurro irritado.

"Então prense ele naquela maldita mesa da Grifinória e o agarre," Blaise disse revirando os olhos, sem se preocupar em falar baixo.

Dois alunos do quinto ano, que estavam logo ao seu lado, deixaram escapar gritinhos enquanto seus olhos arregalavam. Draco lhes apresentou seu extensivo vocabulário de palavrões enquanto apertava a própria varinha. Os olhos arregalados dos dois quintanistas assumiram um brilho de pânico e em poucos instantes eles se ergueram, mancando para fora do Salão Principal.

Depois disso tudo mundo pareceu se afastar um metro dele. Ou talvez dez metros.

"Sabe, Draco, querido," Pansy começou com suavidade, virando-se para olhá-lo e piscando seus longos cílios. "Você não está fazendo esforço nenhum para negar que," disse com doçura, um sorriso perverso contorcendo sua face, "não está agarrando Harry Potter."

Draco bufou, cutucando o próprio café-da-manhã enquanto olhava para a mesa da Grifinória no exato instante em que Potter parecia bastante ocupado explicando que não estava indo para a biblioteca fazer sexo com Draco Malfoy.

Era uma pena que a luz ao redor dele não tivesse sequer um vestígio de negro.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Claro que não," disse contrariado. "Qual seria a graça?"

* * *

Harry estava quase que com medo de falar novamente com Malfoy, esperando que ele fosse dizer algo desconcertante parecido com _'Potter, seu filho da puta, vou contar tudo para o meu pai, espere só!'_

Okay, talvez não. Malfoy não falava mais do próprio pai. Na verdade, quando o loiro passou algum tempo em Grimmauld Place, todas as vezes que a Ordem começava a falar sobre Lucius Malfoy, sua face se contorcia um pouco em uma careta, mas ele mantinha sua expressão de desinteresse. Demorou um pouco para que Harry notasse que a expressão de escárnio não era voltada para a Ordem em si e sim para Lucius.

Harry estava curioso para descobrir porque Malfoy parara de adorar o próprio pai e passara a fazer caretas quando alguém mencionava o seu nome.

O Salão Principal lentamente começou a falar menos sobre 'O Caso de Amor Ilícito de Harry e Draco' (nome dado por Lavender Brown) e as conversas passaram a ficar mais normais, como, por exemplo, sobre o cabelo esquisito de Snape e como Lupin parecia que ia passar mal a qualquer momento. Claro, ainda havia algumas pessoas que não conseguiam parar de fofocar sobre eles e Seamus estava encarando-o de uma forma nada discreta pelo o que já deveriam ser dez minutos.

Ginny continuava Não Olhando Para Ele e Harry não sabia dizer se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Talvez fosse bom porque finalmente a bruxa consideraria o fato dele não _querer_ ficar com ela, mas poderia ser ruim também porque ela era sua amiga, e ele gostava de conversar com seus amigos, o que seria complicado com ela se esforçando para Não Olhar Para Ele. E também por Ginny estar pensando que ele e Draco estavam fazendo algo inapropriado.

O rosto de Harry corou quando ele sem querer pensou sobre isso.

"Potter," uma voz bastante familiar e desagradável soou de algum lugar logo atrás de si.

O Salão Principal imediatamente ficou em silêncio.

"Err," Harry respondeu, sentindo uma coceira na nuca porque Todo Mundo – sim, Todo Mundo – estava olhando para ele. Até mesmo Ginny, que poucos instantes atrás Não Estava Olhando Para Ele, e até o – oh, deus, Merlin, _Dumbledore_ – Professor Snape.

_Eu vou matar você, Malfoy,_ Harry prometeu para si mesmo enquanto deixava escapar um fraco, "Sim?"

"Estou indo para a biblioteca fazer os meus trabalhos," Draco disse com desenvoltura, incapaz de resistir à delicada curva que o canto de seus lábios fez enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Você vem comigo?"

Todo mundo prendeu a respiração.

Harry queria chorar.

"Umm," ele respondeu.

Snape parecia que queria jogar uma Avada Kedavra nele.

Acompanhar Malfoy e ter Snape – que deus o perdoasse – _pensando_ que ele estava dando uns amassos em seu afilhado ou _não acompanhar_ Malfoy e ter Snape usando Sectusempra nele por ele não estar cumprido com o combinado, que era monitorar o Malfoy 24/7.

Bem, uma decisão bem simples.

Se Harry ia se ferrar, ele iria fazer de tudo para que Snape adquirisse uma úlcera só de imaginar todas as coisas que Harry poderia estar fazendo com seu afilhado.

(Harry ignorou as imagens inapropriadas que surgiram em sua mente quando ele pensou _nisso_)

"Okay," disse e se levantou em seguida.

Ele quase caiu para trás quando viu Malfoy sorrir de uma forma inesperada em sua direção.

Harry pensou no quanto Malfoy ficava melhor sorrindo.

* * *

"O que diabos foi isso?" Harry perguntou de olhos arregalados, acusando o loiro.

"Isso o que?" Draco retrucou, assumindo sua expressão mais inocente.

Harry tropeçou. _Controle-se, Harry,_ disse para si mesmo de forma inflexível. Maldição, toda aquela fofoca do Salão Principal estava afetando-o! Tentou fazer uma careta, mas só conseguiu parecer que estava emburrado. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

Draco deu de ombros, deixando de lado a máscara de inocência para sorrir abertamente. "É só porque eu amo ser o motivo do seu sofrimento, Potter."

Harry apertou os olhos enquanto encarava o loiro. "Isso tudo é culpa sua," murmurou com depressão.

"Mm, oh, sim," Draco concordou.

"Nós realmente estamos indo–" Harry começou, parecendo que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. "- para a _biblioteca_?" E disse as últimas palavras da mesma forma que Neville dizia 'poções'.

"Para que eu possa revisar os meus trabalhos, sim," Draco respondeu. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Harry, divertindo-se. "A não ser que você queria fazer outras coisas."

Harry corou. "Eu não estou com o meu material," murmurou se esforçando para ignorar a última parte do que o sonserino dissera. "Então te encontro na biblioteca." E dando uma última olhadela para a expressão alegre de Malfoy, ele tomou outro caminho, indo para cima, para a Torre da Grifinória, em uma última tentativa de evitar passar vergonha.

Draco ficou todo convencido.

Ele também não estava com seus livros já que correra de madrugada para a enfermaria ao acordar passando mal no meio da noite, mas já que as masmorras ficavam mais perto da biblioteca do que a Torre da Grifinória, ele não estava com muita pressa.

Ele não tinha realmente _planejado_ revisar seu dever de casa, mas Potter era muito fácil de provocar, era simplesmente _irresistível_.

* * *

Depois de torturantes vinte minutos na biblioteca, com Draco utilizando todo seu arsenal de insinuações e Harry tentando se controlar para não imaginar as diversas coisas que era para ele não imaginar, finalmente chegou a hora deles irem para a primeira aula.

Para Harry isso significava um alívio já que ele teria Transfiguração, para Draco seria Aritmância, e isso significava mais nenhuma oportunidade para fazer insinuações.

Harry estava aliviado pelo fato de estar a salvo dos olhares e do burburinho do Salão Principal, seus colegas de classe tinham dezoito anos e eram mais maduros do que todo o resto da população da escola. Fora que eles também o conheciam melhor.

Mas apesar de não haver nenhum dedo apontando em sua direção, ainda assim existia uma quantidade dolorosa de franqueza.

"Hiya, Harry," Seamus cumprimentou de uma forma bem animada, balançando suas sobrancelhas à medida que Harry entrava na sala.

Professora Holly Bridgewood olhou para ele apenas uma vez e soltou um guincho, assumindo uma coloração graciosamente avermelhada e prontamente Não Olhando Para Ele. Bem, isso parecia estar se tornando um hobby, essa coisa de Não Olhar Para Ele.

Bridgewood substituíra McGonagall na disciplina de Transfiguração, já que a bruxa se tornara Diretora. Ela era uma senhora alta e magra com o tipo físico da Professora Trewlaney, mas claro, sem os enormes óculos e ao contrário dos cabelos volumosos, seus fios eram lisos e longos.

Muito longos, Harry pensou, notando como eles quase atingiam os joelhos da bruxa.

Ele meio que sentia falta da atmosfera austera e rigorosa das aulas que McGonagall dava.

Afinal, por ser uma aula de Bridgewood, Seamus não via nenhum problema em pular para fora de sua carteira enquanto jogava um dos braços sobre os ombros de Harry e o acompanhava até seu lugar.

Ron e Hermione, ao vê-lo, lhe lançaram um sorriso de simpatia.

"Então, Harry," Seamus disse. "Ouvi dizer que você agora está jogando para o outro time."

(Ron piscou e olhou para Hermione. "Jogando para que time?" ele murmurou.

"Expressão trouxa," Hermione respondeu)

"Não, eu não estou, Seamus," Harry respondeu secamente. Ele suspirou, olhando para seus amigos quase que implorando. "Seja lá o que você andou ouvindo, não é verdade."

"Claro, Harry," Seamus concordou. "Mas só para deixar claro, eu ouvi por aí que o Malfoy beija muito bem."

Harry engasgou.

"Oh, vocês ainda não se beijaram?" Seamus piscou em sua direção, balançando a cabeça logo em seguida, dessa vez sussurrando que compreendia. O rapaz sorriu abertamente para ele. "Bem, agora pelo menos você já sabe pelo o que esperar!" E para a felicidade de Harry ele retornou para o seu lugar.

Harry olhou para Ron, completamente confuso. 'Que merda foi essa?' gesticulou com a boca.

'Aposta,' Ron respondeu da mesma maneira, apontando para Seamus e depois para Dean.

A aula começou com Harry pensando em quão maravilhosos eram os amigos que ele tinha.

* * *

"Okay, me conte tudo," Pansy disse assim que o professor começou a falar sobre os mapas que estavam no quadro.

Draco fez uma careta. "Você _precisa_ realmente ficar sabendo de tudo?"

Toda a sala estava dourada, não havia nenhum ponto negro ao seu alcance. Se Draco achara que o Salão Principal ficara bonito com o show de luzes douradas e negras, então o que estava vendo agora era mais maravilhoso ainda. Era até de certa forma relaxante.

Claro, se pelo menos Pansy pudesse parar de incomoda-lo.

"Sou a única amiga mulher que você tem," Pansy deu de ombros. "Então sim."

"Não, você não é," Draco retrucou. "Tem a…" Ele pensou com bastante força. "Millie," disse triunfante.

Pansy ergueu uma delicada sobrancelha. "Então você prefere falar dessas coisas com a Millie?"

O triunfo de Draco foi aniquilado. Ele piscou. "Bem observado."

Pansy se sentiu vitoriosa.

"Não podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora?" Ele tentou novamente. "Estou meio que atrasado com a matéria." E gesticulou em direção à sala onde metade dos alunos ou estavam na ponta das carteiras ouvindo a explicação de forma apática, ou jogados sobre as mesas, piscando os olhos em um quase sono. Alguns poucos estavam conversando como eles, enquanto fingiam tomar notas, exceto por Pansy e Draco que haviam aprimorado a arte de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo no segundo ano.

"Você está mentindo," Pansy respondeu em um piscar de olhos.

Draco fez uma pausa. Ele a observou com suspeita. "Como você sabe?"

"Posso te amarrar na tua cama por uma semana e você ainda será capaz de tirar dez em todos os nossos testes," Pansy explicou enquanto franzia o cenho.

"Oh, certo," Draco respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Ele havia pensado que desde que _ele_ se tornara capaz de dizer que as pessoas estavam mentindo, o inverso poderia acontecer. Talvez uma imensa verruga fosse aparecer em sua testa no formado da palavra 'MENTIROSO' ou algo do gênero. Ele franziu o cenho. Esta não era uma boa imagem.

E então ele se deu conta do que Pansy dissera e como a luz ao seu redor não enegrecera. "Fico feliz por você pensar tão bem de mim," agradeceu da forma mais relaxada que pode.

Pansy sorriu para ele de qualquer forma.

Agora, porque é que ele não poderia ter se apaixonado por Pansy? Era conhecimento público que Pansy era afim dele, pelo menos era durante o quinto ano. Ali estava uma garota charmosa, pronta para ouvir qualquer bobagem que ele tivesse para dizer, mas não.

Ele tinha que se interessar pelo Harry Idiota Potter, um dos bruxos que ele mais odiava (okay, talvez ele não o odiasse mais), que nem gay era e que provavelmente iria ignorá-lo pelo resto da vida e viveria feliz para sempre com a Weasley-Fêmea.

Okay, ele estava se colocando para baixo.

Suspirando ele acabou contando tudo para Pansy.

* * *

Quando Transfiguração acabou, Harry rapidamente puxou Hermione e Ron de lado para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

"Okay, antes de qualquer coisa, não quero ouvir mais nada sobre estar saindo com o Malfoy," disse com firmeza.

Hermione e Ron se olharam e então deram de ombros. "Tudo bem."

"E eu arrastei vocês para cá porque não teremos mais tempo sozinhos depois disso," Harry começou, sentindo-se inseguro com relação à pergunta que ele sabia que estava por vir.

"Por quê?"

Foi Hermione quem perguntou e Harry usou isso como uma desculpa para evitar olhar para Ron.

"Porque eu vou estar, uh, em outro lugar."

Harry fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Ele não tinha nenhuma resposta apropriada para isso, exceto – "Onde o Malfoy estiver."

Um guincho soou da sua esquerda, e Harry fez uma nota mental para conversar com o Ron sobre masculinidade e gritinhos. "Vocês se lembram de ontem? Quando eu disse que teria que monitorar o Malfoy depois de terem me _responsabilizado_ por ele ter sido envenenado com a nossa suposta Poção Restaurativa?"

Hermione concordou, captando rapidamente o que ele queria dizer. Ela estava agora curiosa, por isso rapidamente deixou de lado todos os seus pensamentos sobre o suposto caso de amor ilícito de Harry com Malfoy. "Você se esqueceu de nos dizer exatamente o que aconteceu com o Malfoy."

Harry relaxou um pouco, sentindo que estava trilhando um caminho mais confortável, "Snape acha que a nossa Poção Restaurativa acabou se misturando com Veritaserum. E foi isso que o Malfoy acabou bebendo no outro dia e agora ele consegue ver… uma luz esquisita ao redor das pessoas que fica negra quando elas falam alguma mentira."

"Não diga," Hermione murmurou pensativamente.

Ron a encarou. E então olhou implorando para Harry. Ela iria arrastá-lo para a biblioteca depois disso, era algo que não precisava ser dito entre eles para que ficasse claro. Harry o olhou com simpatia.

"Então porque você ficou responsável pelo Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou, sem se dar conta do desespero do namorado.

"Bem," Harry começou, sentindo-se agora um pouco desconfortável. A preocupação que o perseguira mais cedo, ao descobrir que Malfoy tossira sangue como um efeito colateral da poção, ia lentamente desaparecendo. "Snape disse que o sangue de dragão da Veritaserum e o Fluido Explosivo de Erumpent da Poção Restaurativa estão reagindo entre si da pior forma possível," explicou, as sobrancelhas afundando em meio aos seus cabelos à medida que ele tentava se recordar do que Snape ficara murmurando mais cedo. "Por isso Malfoy acaba tendo algumas terríveis crises de tosse. Essa manhã, quando desci para ir para a enfermaria, Malfoy também estava lá porque em meio a uma dessas crises ele acabou vomitando... bem, sangue," disse de uma forma sinistra.

Hermione deixou escapar um arquejo.

Ron franziu o cenho. "Isso é horrível, cara," comentou com honestidade.

Harry concordou.

"Eu irei procurar alguma coisa sobre isso," Hermione informou animada. Harry e Ron deixaram escapar uma risadinha, porque ambos já sabiam que ela iria dizer isso.

E Harry se deu conta de que o tempo que eles haviam passado juntos em Grimmauld Place talvez tivesse acabado aproximando-os de Malfoy mais do que ele havia originalmente imaginado.

"Então," Hermione começou com tranquilidade. "Porque é que _você_ foi para a enfermaria, Harry?"

Harry encolheu. Podia confiar na Hermione para não deixar escapar nenhum detalhe.

Ron cruzou os braços. "Você não estava na sua cama quando eu fui dormir _e_ quando eu acordei você também não estava lá. Se você não estava com o M-Malfoy–" ele fez uma careta e Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Harry rapidamente interrompeu aquela linha de pensamento. "Lembra que eu disse alguns dias atrás que Hogwarts estava tentando me comer?"

Hermione piscou. "Quando?"

"Outro dia ai," Harry disse, ainda um pouco irritado pelos amigos não o terem levado a sério. Mas não podia culpa-los, até ele não estava _se_ levando a sério. "Bem, não que Hogwarts esteja realmente tentando me _devorar_, mas eu acho que quando eles reconstruíram o castelo, eles adicionaram algumas... coisas novas ou sei lá."

Ron concordou. "O pai contou isso para gente durante o verão. Mas não adicionaram nada assim muito grande."

"Bem, eu tenho caído em diversas pequenas armadilhas," Harry disse lentamente, sentindo-se envergonhado por admitir isso. "Paredes, pisos," acrescentou, dando de ombros. "Ontem eu cai através de uma parede no sexto andar–" E com isso ele fez uma pausa. "Na verdade, eu tive que explodir a parede para poder sair. A bagunça ainda deve estar no corredor. Não passei por lá mais cedo para ver, então não tenho tanta certeza assim de que o Filch já não limpou tudo."

"Vamos lá checar," Ron disse bastante animado.

"Não," Hermione sibilou, mas parecendo estar bastante indecisa. "Estamos atrasados para a próxima aula e–"

"História da Magia, Hermione," Ron a lembrou. "Você realmente acha que o Binns vai notar a nossa ausência?"

"Claro que ele poderá notar!" Hermione retrucou de forma insolente.

"Ele é um _fantasma_, Mione –"

"Ei, eu ouvi isso!" Um gemido ressoou acima deles, ameaçando se transformar em soluços e lamentos. "Vocês acham que fantasmas são _burros_, não acham?"

Hermione empalideceu. Ela abriu seu sorriso mais cativante para Murta-Que-Geme, cuja face gordinha os encarava de forma acusadora. "Claro que não, Murta! Ron aqui estava apenas brincando, não estava, Ron?"

Ron concordou rapidamente, a face também sem cor. "S-sim, claro que eu estava!"

Murta deixou escapar uma grande fungada. "Saibam vocês que fantasmas também têm _sentimentos_!"

Harry olhou para os amigos sentindo-se perdido. Ele se virou para o fantasma, tentando confortá-la. "Nós sabemos disso, Murta. Acredite, não queríamos ofender ninguém nem nada."

Com isso a face de Murta pareceu desinchar um pouco. Ela mergulhou para baixo, na direção deles, fazendo Harry dar um salto para trás quando ela invadiu seu espaço pessoal. E então ela sorriu de forma tímida. "Se você diz, Harry."

Harry concordou, dando um passo para trás abrindo uma certa distância entre eles.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu com o Draco?" Murta perguntou, ainda flutuando muito próxima deles enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas prateadas que escorriam por sua bochecha. "Não pude evitar escutar, e eu me preocupo bastante com ele. Ele não vem mais aqui me visitar como antes."

"Eu irei, err, dizer isso para ele," Harry respondeu solenemente, apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa com a mudança de assunto. E então se divertiu com a ideia de que Malfoy possuía agora várias pessoas que se preocupavam com seu bem-estar.

Murta concordou com a cabeça, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Então, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Harry capturou os olhares de Ron e Hermione. "Bem," ele começou bastante nervoso. Se ele mentisse para Murta e ela descobrisse, isso faria com que ela inundasse o banheiro com eles ali. Por isso acabou contando a verdade, só que em uma versão menos detalhada.

"Oh, isso é fácil de resolver," Murta disse quando ele acabou. Ela sorriu abertamente, o que parecia muito estranho, mas aparentemente, o fato dela ser capaz de ajudar parecia lhe fazer muito bem. "É só continuar dando para Draco a Poção para Repor Sangue! Pirraça estava falando sobre isso outro dia. Oh! No meu tempo estas poções eram bastante famosas. Todo mundo as estocava, só porque alguém havia sugerido que o monstro da Câmara Secreta era um vampiro," ela fungou, lembrando. "Como se realmente fosse."

"Mas –" Hermione começou, nervosa por ter que discordar da Murta-Que-Geme. Ela olhou para Harry de uma forma questionadora. "A Madame Pomfrey não fez o Malfoy tomar essa poção hoje de manhã?"

"Se ela fez eu não vi," Harry deu de ombros. Mas ele abriu um sorriso, que só aumentou ao notar que Murta estava bastante ocupada encarando Hermione. "Mas essa é uma ótima ideia, Murta! Poderíamos fazer com que o Malfoy estocasse Poção para Repor Sangue como prevenção. Quero dizer, okay, Snape me disse para ficar de olho nele, mas o que é que eu poderia fazer quando começasse a ter um acesso de tosse?"

Murta comemorou e flutuou para bem longe, cantarolando para si mesma com bastante alegria.

* * *

"Então, você vai falar com o Snape?" Ron perguntou quando eles finalmente saíram do banheiro e começaram a caminhar em direção a sala de aula do Professor Binn. O ruivo olhava para Harry com simpatia.

Harry congelou. E prontamente bateu na própria testa. "Certo. Snape tem a poção," murmurou.

"Tenho certeza que o Snape ficará feliz em te dar ela, Harry," Hermione tentou confortá-lo. "Vendo que é sobre o Malfoy e tudo mais."

"Oh, não, eu sei que ele me dará a poção," disse de uma forma emburrada. "Só não tenho tanta certeza assim sobre a parte de ficar feliz."

"De verdade, cara," Ron disse de forma pensativa. "Você está realmente levando toda essa coisa do Malfoy muito a sério."

Harry corou.

E então Ron se deu conta do que ele acabara de sugerir e também corou como o amigo. "Eu-eu-eu não quis dizer dessa forma – bem, a não ser – a não ser que _você_ queira, o que você–" ele gaguejou fracamente. "O que você não quer, certo?"

"Oh, honestamente, Ronald!" Hermione bufou, revirando os olhos. "Porque é que o Harry não pode ficar preocupado com os amigos dele? Quero dizer, até _você_ está preocupado, não está?"

Os ombros de Ron caíram e ele começou a grunhir baixinho, mas não fez menção nenhuma de negar o que a namorada dissera.

Hermione ficou triunfante.

À medida que eles continuavam caminhando, Harry se deu conta que sim, talvez ele estivesse mais preocupado com o Malfoy do que imaginara.

Mas isso era algo normal já que eles agora eram meio que amigos e tudo mais, certo?

É, devia ser por causa disso mesmo.

* * *

**N/A: **_É, eu sei, demorei para postar este capítulo, mas em minha defesa preciso destacar que ele foi mais longo do que os outros. Hahahaha. De todas as formas, aqui está, com direito a tiradas e fofocas incríveis._

_Agradeço mais uma vez todas as reviews do pessoal que continuam acompanhando. Vocês fazem o meu dia._

_Tentarei postar a continuação o mais rápido possível, okay?_

_Bom final de semana para todos ;)_


End file.
